El gran caballero Escocés
by tutypineapple
Summary: Albert llega a Chicago a tomar posesión de las tierras que dejó su hermano Anthony al morir ahí conoce a la capataz de la finca vecina, ella le da un poco de emoción a su aburrida vida.
1. Chapter 1

William Albert Andrew llegó a Chicago en 1840 con su fiel amigo George, su hermano Anthony había fallecido dejando varias posesiones por lo que le fue notificado en una carta que si no reclamaba los derechos serian subastadas y los recursos quedarían para la alcaldía de la ciudad.

Fue a recibirlo su vecino El Señor Paul White, que tenía un interés particular en esas tierras ya que por estar cerca del lago eran fértiles y adecuadas para la ganadería, tenía una hija llamada Candice , ella tenía la función de capataz de la hacienda no era nada femenina, deseaba casarla con un buen hombre pero nadie se aventuraba a casarse con ella pues no se sometía a nadie, El Señor Paul siempre había querido tener un hijo varón y al morir su esposa el se encargó de la educación de su hija, mientras sus primas aprendían, bordado, costura, cocinar, Candy aprendía a cazar, arrear ganado, a dirigir los cultivos,

Paul White deseaba tener nietos, ya que sus sobrinas se habían casado y Candy se estaba quedando solterona tan sólo tenía 22 años pero las jóvenes casarse entre los 15 años y 20 años.

Albert al bajar de la embarcación vio a un hombre que tenía escrito su nombre y se acercó a él.

-Buenas tardes déjeme presentarme Soy William Albert Andrew y vengo a tomar posesión de las tierras que dejó mi hermano Anthony Andrew.

-Se parecen, yo soy Paul White, su vecino, los llevaré a mi finca porque todavía no han terminado de limpiar su casa.

Albert y George subieron al carruaje lo consideraron un poco rústico a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

Y dígame Señor Andrew su esposa ¿Por qué no vino con usted?

-No estoy casado-contestó Albert

Interesante, lo que daría por casar a mi hermosa Candy con un caballero- pensó Paul White

-pero ya está en la edad ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-32 años, es que no he encontrado a la mujer idónea.

-¿Cuál es su tipo?

-La ideal para mi, Oh que pregunta, bueno deseo una mujer muy culta que le guste leer mucho, que sepa bordar, coser, dibujar, tocar el piano, que sepa cantar y me deleite los oídos con su melodiosa voz-Albert cerró los ojos y suspiró.

El Señor Paul pensó: Mi hija no posee ninguna de esas cualidades de la lista del Señor Andrew.

Por fin llegaron a la finca de los White, los pasó al salón, ¿desean comer o tomar algo?

-Sólo té por favor

Albert y George cruzaron las piernas el Señor Paul pensó: Um que se me hacen que son amanerados, les gusta tenerlos apretados.

-Sabe su hermano estaba muy enamorado de mi hija, me pidió su mano, estaban comprometidos, es una pena que haya muerto tan joven, mi hija le dedicó dos años de su vida.

-Que raro, Anthony nunca la mencionó en sus cartas, sólo mencionaba que estaba prosperando y que tenía como vecina una chica que parecía varonil.

Paul White se atragantó al escuchar que Anthony pensó eso de Candy.

-Lo que no entiendo ¿Porqué un muchacho tan débil como su hermano vino a una tierra tan hostil como esta?

-Mi hermano que en paz descanse fijó sus ojos en una mujer casada, el marido se enteró pero cómo es consejero real tuvo las influencias necesarias para hacerle daño por lo que se vio obligado a huir, creo que fue un castigo divino por cometer adulterio.

Albert se secaba la boca con la servilleta, tanto el y George tenían una manera peculiar de agarrar la taza de té.

-Que pintoresco está su salón de te-Comentó Albert

Candy llegó a su casa a las cinco de la tarde, habían encerrado las vacas en el corral.

Al entrar a la casa se escucharon las espuelas en cada paso que daba, empezó a gritar: ¡Que alguien me sirva de comer que vengo hambrienta!

Albert y George se sobresaltaron por el grito.

Rápidamente salió una señora para atender a Candy.

Ya llegó mi hija, vengan a conocerla, Candy se había quitado las botas en el comedor, se sintió un olor desagradable.

-Princesa, ya estás en casa, tenemos visitas- Entre Señor Andrew-indicó Paul.

Albert entró comedor, El y George se taparon la nariz con su pañuelo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pero que hedor es ese? – murmuró Albert.

George comentó- Creo que el epicentro de ese mal olor son aquellas botas.

Candy se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Albert para saludarlo el se la iba a besar pero ella la retiró abruptamente diciendo: no me la he lavado, además me gusta saludar estrechando la mano—Albert le dio la mano, ella se la apretó, lo mismo que a George. En lugar de oler a perfume Candy olía a sudor. Las delicadas narices de Albert y George estaban sufriendo.

Candy tenía puesto un overol, una camisa y tenía el cabello trenzado.

-Siéntense en la mesa conmigo-los invitó Candy.

Le llevaron un filete enorme con una gran pieza de maíz untado con mantequilla.

-¿Desean cenar de una vez?- preguntó Candy

-No mi Lady, estábamos en la hora del té.

-¿Y ya hablaron sobre el precio?

-¿Cuál precio mi Lady?

\- En que nos venderá las propiedades de Anthony.

-La verdad primero queremos checar las propiedades, valorarlas y a lo último fijarle un precio en el que nos quede una jugosa ganancia.

Candy y el papá se miraron

Albert observó que Candy comía apresuradamente, sí usaba los cubiertos pero sin delicadeza a como lo haría una señorita de sociedad.

-Señor Andrew, mañana lo llevaré a una de las propiedades de Anthony-dijo Candy

-Mi Lady, estoy muy cansado por el viaje preferiría descansar todo el día de mañana. La verdad no me urge, estoy de vacaciones y lo que deseo es pasarme unos días tranquilos.

-Como usted guste Señor Andrew.

Candy terminó de comer, se levantó de la mesa y dijo:

-Me retiro a mi recámara, mi papá los seguirá atendiendo.

-¿Tan temprano? Todavía está comenzando la noche, yo que pensaba leerle algunos poemas.

-Oh no es tan mala idea, primero me iré a duchar- Candy pensó:Estoy segura que con el primer poema que lea me dormiré.

-Pamela ¿ya me tienes lista mi Tina?

-Si señorita Candy

Es mejor que te acompañe Candy para que me platiques como estuvo tu día, señores los dejaré solos un momento.

Candy entró a la recámara con su papá.

-¿Por qué lo trajiste a la casa? Se supone que haríamos que durmiera en la finca de Anthony a fin de que se asustara por los animales silvestres que habitan ahí.

-Hija como buenos cristianos debemos ser hospedadores.

-¿Qué planeas? No te creo eso de ser hospedadores

-¡Hija en que concepto me tienes! Verdad que se ve más gallardo que el joven Anthony

-Yo lo veo flacucho

-Hija utiliza el jabón perfumado

-Papá, la edad te está afectando.

-Deberías de ponerte un vestido

-Me voy a poner mi camisón, de seguro ahorita que me lea sus dichosos poemas me quedaré dormida.

Candy se duchó, le hizo caso a su padre de lavarse con jabón perfumado.

-Señor William, ¿que le pareció la joven White?

-George, no puedo darte mi opinión no sería caballeroso de mi parte.

Candy entró al salón en camisón de dormir, se sentó en el sofá alzó las piernas y las cruzó

-Soy toda oídos Señor Andrew- mientras se puso a cortarse las uñas de los pies.

Albert pensó: Después de todo parece que si es mujer.

Albert se aclaró la garganta, buscó un soneto y dijo:

Unos se vanaglorian de la estirpe,  
del saber, el vigor o la fortuna;  
otros, de la elegancia extravagante,  
o de halcones, lebreles y caballos;

En altura, tu amor vence al linaje;  
en soberbia al atuendo; al oro en fausto;  
en júbilo al de halcones y corceles.

Teniéndote, todo el orgullo es mío.  
Mi única miseria es que pudieras  
quitarme todo y en miseria hundirme.

El terminó de leer y preguntó -¿quiere que le lea otro?

Candy bostezo fuertemente y dijo:¡no por favor! ¡Con eso es suficiente, ya me dio sueño!

-¿Y usted señorita Candy se sabe algún soneto?-Preguntó Albert

George y Paul estaban expectantes por la respuesta de Candy.

-Candy en tono sarcástico dijo: De hecho hoy mientras se ocultaba el sol me vino la inspiración.

-Que interesante-Dijo Albert entusiasmado.

-Así como los pelos del Maíz son tus cabellos

-Así como como los arboles eres de alto,

-Así como las ramas son tu largos brazos

-Así como…

-¡Hija ya por favor basta!- La interrumpió su papá

-Bueno ni modo mi papá no quiere que continúe con el poema, con permiso de ustedes me iré a descansar.

Albert se puso de pie por educación y esperó que ella saliera del salón.

-¿Cree que le agradé a su hija Señor Paul?

-Uh si Claro ya ve hasta le compuso un soneto.

 **Hola chicas como saben este es un Albert Fic, para nada saldrá el otro galán del anime o del manga, Las actitudes de Candy y Albert difieren a las de anime original.**

 **Gracias Stormaw, sigo pendiente de tus correos. Bendiciones.**


	2. Chapter 2

A las 5 de la mañana salió un gallo y se puso a cantar: Kikiriki, Kikiriki—cada segundo que pasaba cantaba más fuerte.

Albert y George trataban de ahogar el sonido tapándose con una almohada, de pronto se escuchó el grito de una mujer.

-¡Pamela! ¡Anda ve a buscar huevos al gallinero y de una vez hazme mi desayuno!

Albert trató de prender la vela para ver su reloj de bolsillo se dio cuenta que todavía eran las 5 de la mañana, abrió la ventana y estaba fresco, vio que salió una mujer envuelta en una colcha y en la mano llevaba una lámpara de aceite e iba caminando hacia el gallinero.

-¿Acaso está loca esa muchacha? ¡Todavía son las 5 de la mañana!

El salió de la habitación de huéspedes sin lavarse la cara y vio que Candy estaba vestida con una camisa, pantalón, botas, tenía el cabello suelto, olía rico pues se acababa de perfumar.

-Mi Lady ¿Qué hace despierta tan temprano?

-Me estoy alistando para ir a trabajar

-¿Acaso no tiene los recursos para que alguien más se haga cargo?

-Al ojo del amo engorda el ganado-Respondió Candy.

Albert pensó: Todo lo que tiene de tosca lo tiene de hermosa—Es peligroso que salga usted por esos caminos tan temprano–señaló Albert.

–Tengo mi pistola y se disparar, no se preocupe por mí, todas las mañanas me viene a buscar mi Socio y es de mi entera confianza.

–Creo que es mi deber acompañarla a desayunar.

–Siga durmiendo

–Insisto, ahora bajo al comedor por favor dígale a la cocinera que me prepare lo mismo que usted.

-Como usted guste, Señor Andrew

Candy bajó, le dio indicaciones a Pamela, Albert se fue a lavar la cara y bajó con ropa de dormir.

Entró al comedor todavía estaba oscuro.

-¿A qué horas traen el diario por aquí?

-¿Diario? ¿Qué es eso?

-Son páginas que contienen noticias de la localidad.

-Acá todavía no contamos con eso.

-Oh que lástima, todas las mañanas desayuno y al mismo tiempo leo el periódico, ¿Y cómo se enteran de las noticias del día?

-Ah porque contamos con algo mejor que el diario.

-¿Si, Con que? ¿Es alguna tecnología que todavía no tenemos en Europa?

-Aquí tenemos a las Leagan, se encargan de enterar a todos de lo que pasa en la región. De seguro más tarde vendrán a conocerlo, tenga cuidado con Eliza está soltera y busca marido—le advirtió Candy.

Se escuchó un grito proveniente de afuera: ¡Candice ya llegué!

–¡Entra! ¡Todavía no he desayunado!-contestó Candy.

-¡Todo el día se la pasa gritando esta chica! tiene los modales de una mujer de las cavernas-pensó Albert

Tom entró al comedor.

-Tom pasa, te presento al Señor William A. Andrew es hermano de Anthony.

Albert se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Tom y este se la apretó fuerte, las tenía callosas.

-Soy Thomas Steven, socio de los White.

Albert y Tom se quedaron viendo fijamente ambos con las cejas levantadas y con cara de seriedad.

-¿Ya desayunaste?—Le preguntó Candy a Tom

-Ya desayuné, pensé que ya estabas lista

-Si es que me anoche me acosté tarde, El señor Andrew me leyó algunos sonetos de su tocayo.

-¿De su tocayo?

-Si, ella se refiere a William Shakespeare-intervino Albert

-Ah, no sé quién es ese individuo.

-Se lo creo- dijo Albert— ¡Que tipo tan más corriente! Primero viene y le grita en lugar de tocar la puerta y preguntar amablemente por ella.

-¿Y cuándo se irá Señor Andrew?—preguntó Tom

–No he fijado la fecha de mi partida, todavía acabo de llegar.

-Yo le puedo hacer una buena oferta por las tierras de su hermano.

-En realidad, primero quiero ir con el Alcalde para que el me señale cuáles son las propiedades.

-Si usted gusta, puede hospedarse en mi casa para que no le cause molestias a Candice.

-No es ninguna molestia hospedar al Señor Andrew en mi casa-Respondió Paul White al entrar al comedor—Buenos días Señor Andrew ¿Pudo usted descansar?

–Si, hasta que el gallo cantó.

–Es nuestro despertador oficial

Candy miró a Albert y pensó: Mi papá se trae algo con éste pelos de mango chupado.

Llegó Pamela con dos platos que contenían tres huevos estrellados cada uno con tocino y chicharos, Albert solía desayunar huevos cocidos u omelette al ver los huevos estrellados le dio un poco de asco pues la yema estaba tierna, él fue muy expresivo.

-¿Qué pasó Señor Andrew? ¿No le agrada el desayuno?

-No es eso mi lady, es que suelo desayunar a las 8 de la mañana.

-Ah, yo le dije que siguiera durmiendo.

-Sí, pero no podía dejarla que desayunara sola.

Candy le sonrió y Albert sintió un leve cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Señor Andrew, el Sábado será el cumpleaños de mi hija, la finca de su hermano tiene un salón más amplio que el de nosotros, ¿Será posible que nos la pueda prestar para hacer la celebración ahí?

-¡El cumpleaños de mi Lady Candy! ¡Claro que se la cedo! ¿Habrá baile?

Candy contestó: No, sólo haremos un almuerzo

-Podríamos convertirlo en baile-dijo entusiasmado el Señor White.

-¡Oh suena grandioso! Podré ver como organizan los bailes aquí en Chicago-dijo Albert.

Tom dijo: Póngase su traje de gala, el cumpleaños de Candy siempre ha sido uno de los eventos más importantes de la ciudad.

-¡Por supuesto que me pondré mi mejor vestuario!

Candy blanqueó los ojos. Albert desayunó con un poco de asco, ella se despidió de ambos y se fue con Tom, al atravesar Candy por la puerta principal, Albert se levantó y fue corriendo fuera de la casa por la parte atrás de la cocina para vomitar.

El señor White se dio cuenta y pensó: Creo que me equivoqué, es débil igual que su hermano, no le conviene a mi hija, ella necesita alguien que la proteja.

Albert se fue a su habitación para dormir más tiempo–él pensó—El señor White es una buena persona sería bueno tenerlo como suegro.

Albert y George se levantaron hasta la una de la tarde, ambos desayunaron frutas de la región.

–Pensé que ya había desayunado.

–Todo lo vomité, me dieron unos huevos estrellados.

-Entiendo.

-¿Y el diario no lo han traído?—preguntó George.

Se escuchó una voz que dijo: ¡Señora Leagan! ¡Que gusto verlas! ¡Pasen al comedor ahí se encuentra nuestro visitante!

Sara y Eliza Leagan entraron al comedor, George y Albert les besaron las manos.

-¡Pero que Caballero tan bien parecido!-Expresaron ambas.

Eliza miró a Albert con cierta coquetería.

Albert pensaba: Ella sale todas las mañanas con su socio, ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?

El no ponía atención a nada de lo que decían las Leagan, George era el que daba todas las respuestas.

-Si Señora Leagan, le reitero mi invitación al cumpleaños de Candy.

Cuando escuchó Albert el nombre de ella se puso atento, las Leagan se despidieron.

-Señor White, me parece incorrecto que su hija salga sola con su socio.

-A Tom lo conozco desde pequeño, él la quiere mucho, creo que será mi yerno.

Albert apretó un poco los labios y George notó su expresión.

-Usted me dijo que mi hermano fue su novio, que ella le dedicó dos años de su vida.

-Así es.

-Creo que lo más lógico es que yo siguiera con ese compromiso.

El señor White abrió los ojos al doble y contestó: Usted me dijo el tipo de mujer que le gusta y mi Candy no posee ninguna de esas cualidades.

-Además usted está de paso aquí, sólo vino a reclamar las tierras para venderlas.

Albert y George se miraron con complicidad— Tiene razón, más quiero que me deje cortejar a su hija, pero que ella no se entere todavía de mis intenciones, sólo déjeme ser amable, no quiero tener problemas con mi exceso de atenciones hacia ella y que usted se moleste pues estoy posando en su casa.

-No se preocupe, siento curiosidad hacia donde llegaremos con esta situación.

 **Glenda Feliz Cumpleaños, me dijiste que actualizara la que quisiera, te dejo este capítulo, Bendiciones y deseo que Dios te prospere en todo.**

 **Gracias por seguir este nuevo Fic.**

 **Mary Mendoza, Fabiola R, Yagui, Eduardo 622, Glen, Rore, Candy777, Sayuri 1707, Stormaw, Anahi78, BEcki 10000, Bunny, Yuleni, Anmoncer1708, Kira anima, Loren Rios, Tania Lizbeth, Gina Riquelme**


	3. Chapter 3

Tom y Candy descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol.

¿Qué te pareció el forastero?

-Todo lo que tiene de aburrido lo tiene de guapo, aunque está muy flacucho para mi gusto.

Tom blanqueó los ojos al escucharla

-Tenemos que hacer que se vaya de aquí lo más pronto posible, las tierras de Anthony son de las más fértiles de la región por estar cerca del lago, hazle la vida de cuadritos para que se largue, además se ve que es delicadito.

-Sí, le daré un recorrido por donde haya lodo a fin de que ya no quiera avanzar hacia donde están las mejores tierras.

Albert y George estaban aburridos, se les había olvidado llevar sus juegos de mesa.

-Señor Paul, ¿no tendrá algún libro de historia de la ciudad o del Estado de Illinois?-preguntó Albert

-Por aquí el único libro que tenemos es la Santa Biblia

\- He leído varias veces la Biblia, pero deseaba aprender sobre la región sus costumbres y tradiciones a fin de adaptarme y no cometer errores delante de Candy.

-No se apure con eso, Candy no hace distinción de personas

-Señor Paul, ¿En qué salón tiene el piano?

-Aquí en mi propiedad no tenemos piano

-Entonces ¿Dónde podremos escuchar música de piano?

-El único piano que hay en la ciudad de Chicago es el del burdel, si lo desea más al rato podemos ir a la ciudad, mientras hago algunas diligencias usted puede visitarlo.

-Ni lo mande Dios, no quiero que Candy piense que soy un promiscuo y que tengo una vida disoluta ¿Y en la Iglesia no hay piano, con que cantan los himnos?

-Tenemos un violinista y el que toca el acordeón aunque ellos también trabajan en el burdel como músicos.

Albert y George se miraron espantados.

-Y yo que deseaba bailar un vals con Candy en su cumpleaños ¿Con qué música se hará el baile?

-Por eso mismo iré a la ciudad a invitar al violinista, al del acordeón, al de la tuba, contrabajo, mandolina, clarinete, a que vengan a tocar en el cumpleaños de Candy.

-Lo acompañaremos, espero que no haya ningún problema y ese día Candy pueda tener una hermosa fiesta.

-¡Oh! este pelos de elote es muy simpático—Pensó Paul White

Fueron a la ciudad, Albert y George iban con sus elegantes chisteras (sombreros de copa) el Señor Paul tenía puesto un sombrero de paja, todos los miraban extrañados.

Fueron a encargar los ingredientes para los guisos de la comida en el almacén principal, El señor Paul se metió al burdel para hablar con los músicos.

-Señor William, me he dado cuenta que por aquí sólo hay un agiotista.

-De eso también me di cuenta George, podemos poner un banco, creo que este es el lugar adecuado para empezar una nueva vida.

-¿En serio está interesado en la señorita Candy? veo que la Señorita Eliza Legan es mejor candidata, es más culta y se ha de codear con todos los hombres de negocios del lugar, por la plática que tuvimos me enteré que su papá es un comerciante muy conocido en todo el estado Illinois.

-La debiste de ver en la mañana, Candy parecía un ángel.

-Pero no tiene finura es muy…

-¿Ordinaria? Lo sé, pero yo le enseñaré modales, será mi obra maestra, ella será la mujer virtuosa de la que nos habla el libro de proverbios 31.

-Usted quiere que sea la mujer virtuosa de proverbios, pero usted no es una blanca paloma.

-George, las cosas viejas pasaron ahora todo será nuevo, tu bien sabes porque llegamos a Chicago nadie debe saber el motivo por el cual estamos aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

Terminaron de hacer las compras y regresaron a la Finca White.

Albert se duchó para que cuando Candy regresara del trabajo lo encontrara atractivo.

Tenía una toalla amarrada a la cintura y se puso en la ventana ya que daba hacia la entrada de la propiedad, vio que Candy y Tom llegaron en el mismo caballo, Albert apretó lo labios y pensó: ¿Será que se entienden esos dos?

Candy miró hacia la ventana, vio a Albert sin camisa, ella pensó: No está tan flacucho como creía, se ve fuerte – Ella dio un suspiro, Albert tenía la mirada fija, Candy lo saludó, él le contestó el saludo con la mano alzada.

Tom saltó del caballo y extendió los brazos para ayudar a Candy a que bajara, no era necesario pues ella era independiente pero lo hizo sólo para que Albert asumiera que había algo entre ellos.

Candy se fue directamente hacia su recámara no quería hacer lo mismo del primer día de quitarse las botas en el comedor, Albert salió de la recamara cuando escuchó los pasos de Candy.

-Buenas tardes mi Lady, bienvenida a su casa- El tenía una mirada seductora y seguía en toalla.

-Señor Andrew gracias por darme la bienvenida, pero no debería salir hasta que esté completamente vestido, la señora de la limpieza podría asustarse al verlo así-Candy vio su pecho, sus brazos musculosos no exagerados y su abdomen marcado.

-¿Usted se asustó de verme así mi lady?-preguntó coqueto.

Candy no supo que responder, sólo sonrió y se fue a su habitación.

Llegó con la respiración entrecortada, ¿Qué le pasa al pelos de maíz tierno? Quizás en Europa son muy liberales.

Ella salió de su habitación duchada y lista para su almuerzo, encontró a Albert, a George y a su papá en el comedor.

\- ¿Van almorzar conmigo?

\- Si hija, fuimos a la ciudad a comprar las cosas para tu cumpleaños y decidimos esperarte.

Albert no perdió la oportunidad para preguntarle: Candy, la vi que se fueron en dos corceles y regresaron su socio y usted montados en uno sólo.

-Sí, es que mi caballo está entrando en celo y se pone un poco agresivo, Tom mañana me traerá una yegua tranquila, es por eso que me vine en el mismo caballo que él.

-Comprendo.

George negó un poco con la cabeza pues sabía que si su amigo preguntaba eso, era porque veía en Tom un rival .

Albert preparaba cada bocado, Candy comía despreocupada sin ninguna delicadeza o formalismo, se puso la servilleta en el cuello, para George era difícil ver a una chica sin modales en su misma mesa.

Después que terminaron de almorzar Albert invitó a Candy a una partida de dominó pero ella se negó dio la excusa que tenía que levantarse temprano.

-Mañana si deseo ir con usted para que me enseñe algunas de las propiedades que me heredó mi hermano.

-Está bien, mandaré avisar a Tom ahora con uno de los muchachos que traiga un caballo adicional.

-Ustedes tienen caballerizas aquí, ¿Por qué depende del señor Stevens para disponer de los corceles?

-Tom vigila que sus empleados los traten bien, cuando llego a la casa ya no quiero lidiar con nada.

-Es que aunque se vea fuerte, su cuerpo es más delicado por ser mujer, todas las actividades que usted realiza son más adecuadas para los hombres.

El señor Paul se mordió el labio porque sabía que a Candy le molestaba que le insinuaran que era débil.

Candy comentó: ¡Soy más fuerte que cualquier hombre! si lo desea podemos hacer fuerzas para ver quien sale vencedor.

Albert sonrió ante la ingenuidad de Candy y contestó: Mi lady, si gano me dedicará todas las piezas de baile en su cumpleaños, sólo así acepto el reto.

Y si yo gano, usted me verá como primera opción para venderme sus tierras.

Albert pensó: ¡Que ilusa! Piensa que le cederé mis tierras para que Tom su socio disponga como el dueño absoluto de ellas.

-Acepto.

Se pusieron en la mesa unieron sus puños y Candy usó todas sus fuerzas para vencer a Albert, a el le agradó ver su expresión de lucha, el con facilidad y delicadamente venció a Candy, sonriendo levemente.

A Candy no le gustaba perder, se levantó de la mesa y se despidió para irse a su recamara.

Esa noche Candy soñó que su habitación estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol y que Albert se le acercaba con una toalla en la cintura, se acostaba a su lado y la acariciaba, Candy se levantó sobresaltada y sudorosa.

Albert estaba despierto en su recámara él y George en Europa solían trasnochar, se daba vueltas en la cama y se imaginó yaciendo con Candy.

Al día siguiente el gallo nuevamente los despertó, escucharon los gritos de Candy pidiendo su desayuno, Albert tenía sueño pues se había dormido casi a la una de la mañana pero decidió incorporarse ya que no quería que Candy pasara mucho tiempo con Tom.

El su puso su atuendo de equitación a Candy le hizo gracia verlo vestido así.

-Buenos días mi lady, luce radiante en las mañanas.

-¿De qué se disfrazó hoy Señor Andrew?

-Es mi atuendo para la equitación ¿Le comentó a su socio que trajera un corcel extra? ¿O compartiremos la yegua?

-Mandará dos

-¿Mandará? Es decir ¿que usted y yo iremos solos a cabalgar?

-Si, en un tramo solamente porque mis empleados están dispersos por ahí.

Estaba amaneciendo, terminaron de desayunar y justo en ese momento llegó el empleado de Tom con dos caballos, Candy ya sabía cuál era la yegua mansa, Tom observaba a la distancia, vio que Albert ayudó a subir a Candy, en el momento que él se montó el caballo empezó a saltar queriendo tumbar a su jinete, Tom había mandado un caballo cerrero, Candy se asustó demasiado pensó que Albert se caería y moriría , pero él supo manejarlo bien, controló el caballo y no se cayó al suelo, Tom se sorprendió de la reacción oportuna que tuvo Albert.

-Señor Andrew, conseguiremos otro caballo este es arisco.

-No es necesario mi lady, ya se calmó, podré controlar a este hermoso corcel salvaje.

Candy pensó: ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso Tom? El siempre se personaliza en el cuidado de los caballos, no, sólo es mi imaginación, me estoy adelantado a los hechos, el no haría algo tan terrible como esto, de seguro no fue intencional.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom al ver cómo había dominado el caballo pensó que Albert no era quien decía ser y que ocultaba algo.

-No nos fiaremos de él, - le dijo a uno de sus empleados.

Candy fue a galope y Albert iba tras ella, en su mente pensaba: Sin duda es hermosa, así como es osada en todo, estoy seguro que es apasionada, una verdadera mujer con sangre en las venas, me imagino que no es frígida como las inglesas.

Candy llevó a cabo el plan que tenía con Tom, lo hizo pasar por un terreno lleno de fango, Albert se ensució junto con el caballo.

-Mi lady ¿no habrá una vía menos hostil que esta?

-No Señor Andrew, este es el único camino.

Albert vio la expresión de Candy y se dio cuenta que mentía, él pensó: ¿Con que esas tenemos? tendré que darte una lección que hará que pienses dos veces el atentar contra mí. Realmente Anthony logró hacer fortuna aquí, estoy seguro que estas cabezas de ganado son de él.

\- ¿Las vacas que estamos viendo eran de mi hermano?

-Así es Señor Andrew, tendrá que sacar cuentas con Tom, el asignó a alguien para que se las cuidara mientras usted llegaba.

-Pasando su cumpleaños me sentaré con su socio para sacar cuentas.

Llegaron cerca del lago, Albert guió al caballo para bañarlo a las orillas.

\- ¿Para qué lo baña si de regreso se volverá a ensuciar?

Albert sonrió y se desnudó delante de Candy quedando en interiores, ella le dio la espalda indignada.

Señor Andrew, si ningún pudor se ha desnudado frente a mí, ¡Eso no es de caballeros! - reclamaba Candy.

-Puse en una balanza mental que era peor, estar sucio delante de una doncella o en calzoncillos, opté por limpiarme el lodo, no me gusta tener fango en mi ropa.

Albert nadó un poco en el lago, Candy estaba volteada no quería ver semejante visión.

El fregó un poco la ropa, la tendió y se acostó en la orilla, Candy estaba cansada de estar parada.

-¡Ya es tarde Señor Andrew!

-Mi lady, si gusta déjeme aquí, yo sabré como volver.

Ella lo miró, el sol iluminaba su pálida piel- ¡Que hombre! ¡De seguro es un seductor! Tiene la piel del color de la leche.

Él se incorporó un poco y comentó: Adán y Eva estaban desnudos y no se avergonzaban entre ellos.

-Pero estaban casados.

-Así es mi lady, por lo tanto, usted tendrá que casarse conmigo ya que me ha visto semi desnudo, ¡Oh Candice que dichoso seré cuando vea sus atributos! -expresó en tono pervertido

-Le contaré a mi padre su atrevimiento y lo correrá de la casa.

Albert se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

-¿De verdad quiere que me vaya mi lady?

Él se inclinó y muy seguro de sí mismo le plantó un beso, invadiendo su boca y metiendo su lengua hasta hacerla gemir.

Ella después de unos minutos de ensueño, lo abofeteó y se retiró del lugar a todo galope, en el trayecto se encontró a unos de sus peones y les pidió que fueran por el para enseñarle el camino de regreso.

-Pásenlo por donde haya garrapatas- así se le quitará lo pervertido-pensó Candy.

Candy llegó temprano

-¿Y el señor Andrew, hija?

-Se quedó explorando los alrededores.

Tom entró.

-Candy quiero que hablemos.

Los jóvenes salieron dejando al señor White y a George en el salón.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con Andrew?

-Lo llevé por la terracería

\- ¿Viste como dominó el caballo?

-Sí, ¿Estabas cerca o te contaron?

-Me contó el que trajo los caballos

-Sí, es un jinete experimentado, logré meterlo por el fango ya que la altura del zacate no le permitía ver con claridad el camino.

-No es quien dice ser

-Concuerdo contigo- Candy lo decía refiriéndose que no era un caballero.

-Dijo que sacaría cuentas contigo después de mi cumpleaños.

Tom pensó: Es cierto no he ido a destruir los libros de contabilidad a la finca de Anthony.

Albert llegó rascándose.

Candy con una sonrisa descarada le preguntó: ¿Qué le pasa señor Andrew? Lo veo incómodo.

Tendrá que prestarme a uno de sus siervos para que me ayude a quitarme las garrapatas del cuerpo.

-Se tendrá que bañar en las caballerizas, no quiero que nos llene de garrapatas la casa.

Albert se dio cuenta que fue planeado por ella, miró a Tom con celos.

-Así como un caballo en celo defenderé a mi hembra- pensó Albert

Le alistaron una tina de agua, el señor White comentó: Creo que será raro si un siervo lo ayuda, mejor mandaremos a una de las siervas.

\- ¡No! – intervino Candy

\- ¿Por qué te opones hija?

-Es indebido, es mejor que uno de los siervos lo ayude-Nadie se deleitará la pupila con él-pensó Candy.

Por fin llegó el día del cumpleaños de Candy, desde muy temprano se escuchó movimiento en la casa, Albert se sentía agotado, las garrapatas le dejaron ronchas en sus piernas torneadas.

Cuando eran las 12 del día George lo despertó.

-Señor William, se perderá el cumpleaños de la señorita Candy si sigue durmiendo, ya todos se fueron.

Albert se levantó-Alístame traje de gala George.

-Yo vi que la gente iba vestida normalmente, a nadie vi elegante.

-De seguro en la finca de Anthony se iban a cambiar, quizás está feo el camino, además Stevens me dijo que el cumpleaños de Candy es uno de los eventos más importantes de todo el año, así que iré con mis mejores ropas, igual tú George, no por estar en esta ciudad olvidada por Dios perderemos la elegancia.

-Como usted diga.

El siervo que se había quedado para mostrarles el camino al verlos abrió la boca asombrado.

\- ¿Pero de que se vistieron estos hombres?

Usaron un carruaje rústico y siguieron al siervo. Hicieron su aparición en el salón de la finca, todos conversaban amenamente pero dejaron de hablar en cuanto los vieron.

Tom quien se llevaba una copa de licor a la boca se atragantó y se echó a reír.

Albert y George tenían puesto su traje tradicional escocés, las piernas de Albert tenían algunas ronchas por las garrapatas que lo habían picado.

Albert vio que todos sonrieron y alzó la ceja e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Candy se sintió un poco temerosa, él se acercó a ella expresando: Usted me debe todas las piezas de baile, recuerde que le gané hace algunas noches.

Tom dijo: No hará la grosería de acaparar toda la atención de la cumpleañera.

-Esto es algo pactado entre ella y yo.

 **Chicas les comento que tengo un Fic nuevo llamado Confundí los designios de Dios, el lazo que me une a ti y los consuegros.**


	6. Chapter 6

Los músicos tocaron una polca se escuchaba El violín, el acordeón, la tuba, el contrabajo, la mandolina, el clarinete en armoniosa sincronía, Albert la tomó de la mano y se la besó, la guio al centro del salón de la finca, y la agarró por la cintura, las murmuraciones y risas no se hicieron esperar pues Candy tenía puesto los pantalones y Albert la falda.

-¡Señor Andrew! ¿Por qué vino vestido de señorita coqueta? Aparte de que trajo falda… le queda a las rodillas, si se fija en las demás mujeres ¡todas tienen el vestido hasta los tobillos!.

Albert blanqueó los ojos por la ignorancia de Candy—Es el traje tradicional que usamos los hombres en nuestro país-

-Más bien las mujeres ¡Ahora entiendo su formalismo! sus maneras, su porte…

-Mi lady debajo de esta falda está mi miembro con el que le puedo demostrar mi hombría ¿Qué me dice de usted? Pensé que por fin la vería con un hermoso vestido, esperé con ansías este día para contemplarla con un traje amoldado a su figura y quizás con un escote discreto que me permitiera ver sus encantos sin embargo anda con su overol y blusa de cuadros y ni siquiera son nuevos es como si fuese cualquier día normal para usted. ¡Es su cumpleaños es para que estuviese vestida como una hermosa princesa.

-¡Es usted un grosero por hacerme insinuaciones de este tipo! Aparte de criticarme por mi ropa

-Usted empezó

-Todos se ríen de nosotros, ja,ja,ja tiene ronchas en las piernas.

-Esa todavía se la cobraré

-¿Así? Pues fíjese que no le tengo miedo.

-Es lo que menos quiero, yo quiero que se sienta cómoda conmigo ya que próximamente nos casaremos.

Candy lo miró a los ojos-¡Es tan guapo! ¡Tiene unos ojos hermosos! Creo que me estoy enamorando, ¡es tan cínico! Sabe que estoy sintiendo debilidad por él. ¿Casarme con él? no me veo atendiéndolo pero en cambio si me veo ...

Eliza Legan apretaba los labios por la envidia de que Candy estuviera bailando con el caballero escocés.

George se salió de la fiesta y se regresó a la finca de los White para cambiarse de ropa.

Tom se acordó de los libros de contabilidad y sin que nadie se diera cuenta los tomó de la Biblioteca y salió por la ventana, se los entregó al que manejaba su carruaje.

A todos les pidieron que tomaran asiento para que les repartieran la comida, Tom se sentó a la derecha de Candy y Albert a la izquierda. El señor White se sentó a lado de Albert.

-Señor Andrew, todos me preguntan si usted se cree mujer.

-Ahora mismo les diré porque me vestí así

Albert se puso de pie y tocó su copa con una cuchara.

-Damas y caballeros esta tarde estoy rebozando de alegría por el cumpleaños de Madame Candy fue el motivo principal por el que me puse mi traje de gala, los caballeros escoceses lo usamos en los eventos importantes a los que asistimos, para honrar a mi lady Candy le he comprado un obsequio—el sacó una pulsera, se escuchó el asombro de todos, Albert se la puso y le besó la mano.

Todos comentaban: El viejo White por fin pudo sacar la mercancía supo hacer un buen contrato matrimonial con el forastero, de seguro pronto nos darán la sorpresa que contraerán nupcias, pero no creemos que Thomas Stevens se quede con los brazos cruzados.

Tom se puso de pie y dijo: Yo también he traído un obsequio para Candy el sacó una cajita de terciopelo y la abrió delante de Candy, era una cadena de oro con un dije, se la puso en el cuello y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

Albert quería fulminarlo con la mirada.

Las familias le llevaron sus regalos a la mesa, ella les agradeció el detalle, después que almorzaron Albert quiso bailar nuevamente pero Tom se le adelantó.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Candy? tu sabes que he esperado por ti toda la vida ¿y ahora aceptas las atenciones de esa rubia?

-Ya escuchaste que es el traje tradicional de Escocia.

-De todas maneras, yo tengo derechos por antigüedad…

-Hemos crecido juntos, te quiero como un hermano, ese hombre me gusta no puedo negártelo.

El vino a vender todo y se irá, solo está de paso en Chicago, nosotros somos socios Candy es lo más lógico que nos casemos.

-Lo siento Tom yo no podría, no puedo ya que te considero mi hermano.

En Inglaterra la Reina Victoria quien residía en el palacio de Buckingham había mandado llamar a Lord Melbourne su consejero.

-Soberana ¿Me ha mandado a llamar?

-Quiero saber si ya saben ¿hacia dónde partió W. A. Andrew?

-Todo parece indicar que se fue a los Estados Unidos de América. Su hermano Anthony…

-De ese muchacho no me hables, quiero que mandes por él y que lo traigan ante mí.

-Elroy Andrew no ha querido revelar su ubicación exacta, hemos ido a la oficina postal, en cuanto llegue una carta de él para su tía, la interceptaremos.

-Confío en que así será, ese hombre tiene que…

-¿Sigues con eso?- le preguntó Alberto su esposo en son de reclamo.

-Tu sabes que yo no olvido, doy el pago a los que me hacen mal y también recompenso a los que me apoyan.

Estaba oscureciendo en Chicago, las familias se despidieron de los White, Albert le pidió a Candy que le mostrara la finca, ella accedió.

Tom al ver que subían las escaleras los fue siguiendo.

-Le tengo otro regalo Candice, me deja dárselo

-Ya es mucho, esta pulsera pesa mucho, yo no uso cosas ostentosas esto casi vale lo de una res.

-no se fije en pequeñeces ¿Me acepta el regalo?

-Si

-Cierre sus ojos—Candy obedeció

Albert se le acercó y la besó esta vez Candy no se resistió.

 **Chicas les agradezco que estén siguiendo este Fic, saludos a Martha Cervantes, Stormaw, Carolina macías, Rocío, Yagui, Gina Riquelme, Maravilla 121, Tania Lizbeth, Chidamami, Yuleni, Sayuri, Glenda, Mary silenciosa, Becky 1000, Nathy Eli, paulayjoaqui**


	7. Chapter 7

Ese beso tierno se tornó apasionado, Albert metió su lengua e hizo que Candy se estremeciera, ella con sus manos le empezó alzar la falda, este se sintió extraño y le agarró la mano, ella se liberó y siguió con lo mismo. Albert se desconcentró y se separó de Candy.

\- ¿Por qué insiste en levantarme la falda?

-Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber si se puso calzoncillos

Albert hizo una mueca: Usted mi lady no me toma en serio, desde que llegué viene haciéndome una serie de bromas, primero su poema, luego lo de las garrapatas ¡a los hombres no nos gusta que se burlen de nosotros!

-Ni a las mujeres ¡eso se lo puedo asegurar!, usted Señor Andrew ha tenido el atrevimiento de quedarse en interiores frente a mí, me ha besado en contra de mi voluntad ¿Y así quiere que lo tome en serio?

-Sólo quiero que comprenda que después de haberme visto en esas condiciones está comprometida conmigo.

-¡Por favor Señor Andrew! No me haga reír

-Esto no es cuestión de risa mi lady, quiero pedirle permiso a su padre para cortejarla, también deseo que usted se vaya puliendo para ser una buena, sufrida y abnegada esposa.

-¿Así? Y para usted ¿Cómo debe ser una buena esposa?

-Una mujer muy culta que le guste leer mucho, que sepa bordar, cocinar, coser, dibujar, tocar el piano, que sepa cantar y me deleite los oídos con su melodiosa voz, que sea buena cristiana, amable y muy cariñosa conmigo, pero ya ni modo si no tienes todas esas cualidades me conformo con que seas complaciente en la cama.

Candy le quiso dar una cachetada y él le detuvo la mano.

-Yo no tengo ninguna de esas cualidades, no soy la que busca, así que lo que interpreto es que sólo quiere jugar conmigo.

-¿En serio cree que estoy jugando? Nunca antes había hablado más en serio que ahora, no puedo decir que fue amor a primera vista pero el segundo día que la vi…

-Candy, tu padre me ha enviado a buscarte- interrumpió Tom

Albert miró molesto a Tom por interrumpirlos. Tom dejo que Candy bajara y se dirigió a Albert : Andrew no se acerque más a Candy, ella está comprometida conmigo.

-Disculpe caballero, pero yo le pregunté a su padre y me dijo que estaba libre, es por eso que me animé a cortejarla.

-Usted está de paso Andrew, pronto se irá, he llegado a la conclusión que solo quiere deshonrarla.

-¿Por qué habla como si me conociera?, yo nunca he jugado con el corazón de ninguna dama, ante todo soy un caballero.

-No tiene a nadie que avale sus palabras, las mujeres de Chicago se casan con los hombres nativos de aquí.

-Candy será la excepción, me pienso establecer en Chicago, no estoy de paso como ustedes piensan. Por cierto el lunes visitaré la alcaldía para que me indiquen cuáles son las propiedades me heredó mi hermano, Candice me comentó que usted puso a alguien para que vigilara el ganado, así que quiero que me conceda una cita para sacar cuentas y si le debo algo por administrarlo todo este tiempo que estuve ausente se lo pagaré soy un hombre de palabra.

Tom se retiró de ahí pesando: Tengo que ver la manera de alejarlo de aquí.

Era domingo Candy se puso a buscar un vestido entre las cosas de su mamá para usarlo e ir a la Iglesia, las palabras de Albert se le quedaron grabadas.

-Él quiere que sea como las demás mujeres, ¡Que aburrido! Pero me gusta y quiero agradarle ¿Será verdad lo que me dijo que cumpliéndole en la ca …? Ni debo de tomarlo en cuenta es un grosero.

Candy encontró un vestido, olía a viejo trató de cubrir el apeste con un poco de perfume. Ella se lo puso con sus botas.

Él se había adelantado ya que quería conocer a los hombres honorables que llegaban a la Iglesia, Raymond Legan llegó acompañado de su familia, Albert los saludó y besó la mano de Eliza y Sarah Legan.

El ministro los presentaba con todos los feligreses.

Albert vio que el carruaje de los White se estacionó y tuvo la intención de ayudarla a bajar. Pero se le adelantó Tom quien la sostuvo en sus brazos y la bajó.

-Candy pero ¿Qué te has puesto? Ese vestido huele feo.

-¿En serio? Entonces es mejor que me regrese a la casa para quitármelo.

Tom se dio cuenta que se había vestido para agradarle a William entonces dijo: Es broma, te ves maravillosa.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No me estás tomando el pelo?

-Señor White, le digo a Candy que se ve hermosa con ese vestido.

-Mi hija se ve hermosa con cualquier cosa que se ponga, pero…

-Ya ves Candy tu papá lo ha confirmado. Ven toma mi brazo entraremos juntos a la Iglesia.

Albert y George estaban elegantemente vestidos, Albert se sentía celoso y se sentó a lado de Eliza Legan.

El que ejecutaba el acordeón no llegó pues se había embriagado la noche anterior y Albert se ofreció para dirigir los himnos con el violín ya que tampoco había llegado el violinista.

-Quiero que la señorita Candy los dirija-expresó Albert.

Candy quiso negarse pero el ministro insistió a que pasara al frente, ella no tenía oído musical y cantó desentonado. Tom sonreía pues vio que Albert tenía cara de desagrado cuando terminó el himno el ministro comentó: Gracias Candy ahora le daremos la oportunidad a Eliza esta tenía una hermosa voz.

George pensó: ¡Gracias Dios! Ya casi me sangraban los oídos.

Albert miró que Candy estaba triste y pensó: Ese horrible vestido se lo puso para agradarme, le diré que se ve hermosa, pero que se verá mejor con tonos suaves-

 **Chicas les agradezco que sigan este Fic, saludos a Martha Cervantes, Stormaw, Carolina macías, Rocío (felicidades por tu parto), Yagui, Gina Riquelme, Maravilla 121, Tania Lizbeth, Chidamami, Yuleni, Sayuri, Glenda, Mary silenciosa, Becky 1000, Nathy Eli, paulayjoaqui, Alejandra (Alebeth), Yez 899, Boribonbon, Susana Rojas, Sandra casillas, Fandcya, Bubumcqj, elenharket2, Mary silenciosa.**


	8. Chapter 8

Al terminar el servicio Dominical Los Legan invitaron a Albert y George para que almorzaran con ellos.

Albert fue avisarles a los White: Señor Paul, la familia Legan me ha invitado a almorzar, me llevaré a George conmigo.

Candy se molestó e intervino diciendo: Nos hubiesen dicho antes, no que la cocinera preparó comida para todos.

-Entonces me lo comeré en la cena mi Lady, con tal de no desperdiciar nada, por cierto me ha encantado verla con ese vestido aunque creo que con su hermoso color de piel le vendría bien telas de colores tenues.

Tom se acercó a los White diciendo: ¡He preparado una parrillada en mi finca para ustedes! y como está haciendo calor podremos nadar en el lago tú y yo Candy.

-¡Si me apetece nadar!-contestó Candy mirando de reojo la reacción de Albert, este se puso serio.

Albert se fue con sus anfitriones al almuerzo hablaron sobre negocios con Raymond Legan, este tenía una propiedad en el centro de Chicago, Albert le ofreció comprársela, pero Raymond solo quería rentarla, sabía que ganaría más así.

Albert y George eran exageradamente elegantes en su manera de comportarse.

-Y díganos Señor William ¿Por qué piensa establecerse en Chicago? ¿No sería mejor regresar a su lugar de origen? –preguntó Sarah Legan

-América es el futuro, mi familia ha querido establecerse aquí desde hace tiempo, en Escocia e Inglaterra las tierras han sido explotadas por siglos y ha llegado la hora de dejarlas reposar, cada vez hay menos producción, además tristemente las grandes ciudades están sobrepobladas, el ambiente es tóxico en Londres yo quiero descansar de todo eso.

-¿Cómo puede quejarse del ambiente en Londres? los conciertos de ópera, las obras de teatro, las fiestas, la nobleza y la corte- preguntó Eliza con incredulidad

\- Yo que he vivido todo eso lo tengo en poco, me parece más lindo disfrutar de este rústico lugar que el bullicio de Londinense.

-Si me casara con un Inglés querría irme con él a Europa, no me gusta vivir en Chicago.

-Yo soy Escocés mi compañero George, si es Inglés.

Eliza lo miró fijamente se dio cuenta que sólo era amable para hablar de negocios pero que a ella casi ni la miraba.

-Mientras Candy disfrutaba de la parrillada con Tom, en medio de su finca atravesaba un arroyo que salía al lago, no era muy profundo a Candy le llegaba el agua hasta el cuello, tenía 8 metros de ancho.

-Te verías más hermosa si esa ropa no te cubriera hasta los tobillos, aunque me gusta cómo se te ve adherida al cuerpo.

-Tom, siento raro que me hagas ese tipo de comentarios.

-¿Por qué? Candy soy hombre y me atraes.

-Mi papá nos está mirando.

-Le hubieses dicho que vendrías sola conmigo.

-Yo no quiero estar a solas contigo.

-Es por Andrew ¿Verdad? Con el si quieres estar a solas.

-Me gusta, no te lo voy a negar.

-El solo quiere jugar contigo, ya ves hoy se fue a casa de Eliza Legan, ella es femenina Candy, en cambio tú… yo soy el único que te acepto tal como eres, Andrew quiere que cambies, nunca serás lo suficiente buena para él, vivirá criticándote.

Candy se sintió triste por el comentario de Tom

El Alcalde llegó a visitar a los Legan y Albert aprovechó para hablar con el sobre las propiedades de Anthony.

-Claro, tengo entendido que Paul White tiene los documentos de Anthony, pídaselos Señor Andrew y mañana en el registro de propiedad puede hacer los trámites para escriturarlos de una vez a su nombre, por cierto entre los documentos hay un título de propiedad de un local en el centro de la ciudad.

-En serio ¿me podría mostrar cuál es? Yo que pensaba rentar una propiedad para poner un negocio.

-¡Claro! Saliendo de aquí se la muestro

Raymond Legan se quedó molesto pues se le había frustrado un gran negocio, salieron de ahí con el Alcalde y este les mostró la propiedad.

-¡Es perfecta! Si Dios lo permite pronto empezaremos a trabajar en ella.

Albert y George llegaron a las cuatro de la tarde a la propiedad de los White, vieron que sólo estaba la cocinera que en cuanto los vio se retiró a la habitación de la servidumbre, Albert entró a la recamara de Candy y notó que se había quitado el vestido.

-Vinieron aquí, se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron con Stevens-pensó Albert

A las siete regresaron los White, Albert estaba en el salón esperándolos, escuchó las risas de Tom y Candy y sintió celos.

-Señor Andrew, ¿Cómo le fue en su almuerzo?

-Excelente, los Legan son muy amables.

-Quizás debería de hospedarse con ellos, Eliza lo atenderá muy bien-propuso Tom.

-Me siento cómodo donde estoy, Candice es muy generosa conmigo, ella me complace en todo.

Tom arqueó la ceja diciendo: Me retiro Candy

-Señor Paul, me dijo el Alcalde que usted tiene los títulos de propiedad de todo lo que me heredó Anthony.

-Así es, Candy lo tiene resguardado en su habitación, vaya con ella, la verdad me siento cansado, ya me imagino como se siente mi hija, estuvo nadando con Tom hasta las cinco de la tarde.

Albert miró a Candy fijamente.

-Acompáñeme Señor Andrew, le daré los papeles.

Albert llevaba la lámpara de aceite alumbró a Candy, ella lo tenía todo acomodado.

-Tenga todo esto es, me parece tan raro que Anthony se haya enriquecido tan rápido dedicándose solo a la ganadería.

-Yo le mandé dinero para que el invirtiera acá.

-Eso me hace comprender muchas cosas.´

Albert dejó la lámpara y tomó los títulos de propiedad.

-Bien, lo que no comprendo mi lady es que sabiendo que está comprometida conmigo ¿Por qué se va a nadar toda la tarde con otro hombre? Ya me la imagino con la ropa adherida a su silueta y a Steven desnudándola con la mirada, ¡El único que debe de ver sus atributos soy yo!

Albert dejó los documentos y se acercó a ella.

-¿Está celoso señor Andrew?

-Hasta la médula mi Lady

 **Hola chicas espero que estén recibiendo de las ricas y abundantes bendiciones de Dios. Les mando un afectuoso saludo, gracias por seguir el fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

-Solo porque lo vi semidesnudo dice que estoy comprometida con usted

-Mi lady, no me debe tomar a la ligera, soy un hombre muy posesivo, suelo defender con armas lo que me pertenece.

Candy pensó: ¡Que hombre! Pero ¿Por qué aparenta delante de todos que no mata ni una mosca?

-Señor Andrew, no soy de su propiedad, usted y yo no somos ni novios.

-No hace falta las palabras mi lady, hemos sellado nuestro noviazgo con besos.

-Es mejor que salga de mi habitación, ya le di los documentos.

-No me iré si antes besarla de nuevo

Albert la tomó de la cintura y la acercó abruptamente a su cuerpo- ¿Te das cuenta como tiemblas entre mis brazos Candice?

Candy no pudo dormir en toda la noche, recordaba ese beso y lo que vino después, Candy tenía remordimientos por lo que había pasado entre ellos- ese hombre delante de todos se comporta de una forma, pero a escondidas es dominante, posesivo ¿cómo es su verdadero carácter? ¿Qué intenciones tiene conmigo? Soy una marioneta entre sus brazos-dijo derrotada

-Candice White, ¿Quién diría que te me clavarias en lo profundo del corazón en tan pocos días? ¡Eres tan apasionada!, no dejaré que Stevens se entrometa en mi relación contigo-pensaba Albert entre suspiros.

Al siguiente día Tom llegó a buscar a Candy.

-No iré a trabajar, hoy acompañaré al Señor Andrew a las oficinas del registro público de la propiedad, haremos varios trámites.

-¿Quiere decir que pondrá todo lo de Anthony a su nombre? De seguro llevará una gran suma para hacer todos esos movimientos.

-Parece ser que sí.

-¿Qué has hecho para que quiera establecerse aquí? ¡Solo vino a vender sus propiedades y en seguida se iría!, ¿sigues coqueteando con él? ¡ya nuestro negocio se fue a la cloaca!

-Tom, por favor no te exasperes, es mejor que lo acompañe para ver que trámites hará.

Albert estaba espiando por la ventana, Candy alzó la mirada, vio su sombra y se puso un poco nerviosa- ya mañana hablamos Tom

Tom se montó en su caballo, en cuanto ella se volteó para entrar a su casa Albert estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.

-Señor William, hoy madrugó

-Vigilo mis intereses Candy, Su padre todavía no ha despertado, tendremos que ordenar varias cosas por aquí incluyendo las visitas de Stevens hacia usted.

Desayunaron juntos, luego se fueron arreglar para ir a la ciudad, ambos salieron al mismo tiempo de su habitación.

-Candice después que terminemos nuestros pendientes en el registro de propiedad iremos a comprarle unas telas, quiero que todos los días después que llegue de trabajar se arregle para mí.

George estaba escuchando todo-¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos que el la somete?

-¿George traes el dinero?

-Si señor William.

Albert y George estaban elegantemente vestidos, Candy con su ropa habitual, se subieron en el carruaje descubierto; en el camino les salieron al encuentro unos bandoleros.

-¡Bájense del carruaje!-les ordenaron

Albert tenía las riendas, se las cedió a Candy y le dijo:

-Quédate aquí Candice, George y yo arreglaremos esto.

Ellos se bajaron, los tres hombres tenían tapado el rostro.

-¡Tú revisa el carruaje! Quizás ahí dejaron el dinero.

Dos hombre se bajaron del caballo, uno les apuntaba el otro revisó el carruaje.

-¡No hay nada!

-El de bigotes tiene una bolsa de cuero, ahí ha de tener el oro.

El hombre se acercó a George para quitarle el bolso, George hizo un movimiento para desarmarlo.

-¡Deténgase o disparo!, Albert los vio distraídos por George, sacó de entre sus ropas un puñal y se lo tiró al que daba las órdenes clavándoselo en el corazón.

-¡Lo mató! ¡Vámonos!- dijeron al ver que su líder estaba muerto, montaron su caballo y se alejaron despavoridos.

Candy estaba asombrada porque en ningún momento se habían amedrentado y actuaron con sangre fría.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes que pudieron controlar la situación en segundos?

-Tan sólo somos dos caballeros mi lady- contestó George.

Albert pensó: La única que sabía que vendría hacer esos trámites era Candy, ese hombre que yace muerto…

Albert le destapó el rostro y Candy se desmayó.


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Por qué se habrá desmayado la señorita Candy?- preguntó George

-Lo más seguro es que lo conocía

-De hecho me parece haberlo visto antes, creo que es uno de los trabajadores de Tom Stevens-dijo Albert

-Vamos a la ciudad para llevar a la señorita Candy al médico a fin de que la haga reaccionar.

-Se ve muy hermosa así dormida ¿Verdad George?

-A mí me simpatiza más Eliza Legan

-Pues ¿Qué esperas? Enamórala

-No podría, además parece que ella está entusiasmada por ti

-Yo sólo tengo ojos para Candice White, ahora mismo me provoca besarla.

-¿Frente a un hombre muerto?

-¡Qué más da! ya no puede fijarse en lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Albert se acercó a los labios de Candy y la besó, George miró hacia otro lado.

-Confieso que nunca me había sentido tan enamorado como ahora.

-¿Y si ella está implicada en este intento de asalto?

-Quizás ella no, pero pienso que Tom Stevens si, además ella no me dañaría, ella siente lo mismo por mí.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-No puedo contarte, los caballeros no debemos hablar de las damas.

-Antes me tenías confianza

-No quiero hablar del pasado George, recuerda que venimos a América para cambiar de vida.

Candy despertó en el camino

-¿Qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste por el muertito-le dijo Albert

-¡No puedo creer que sea un asaltante! Es, digo era la mano derecha de mi amigo Tom

-Iremos con el alguacil, lo bueno es que puedes atestiguar que fue en defensa propia.

-Señor Andrew, este pobre hombre tenía esposa e hijos

-Si Candy pero el que obra mal, mal le va, todavía hay preguntas por contestar, ¿Cómo sabía este hombre que traíamos dinero con nosotros? Tú eres la única a quien le dije que hoy haría varios trámites.

-¿Me está acusando?

-Por supuesto que no, sólo quiero entender lo que pasó.

-Se lo conté a Tom, quizás el hizo algún comentario ¡Que terrible! Lo hubieses herido solamente.

-¡Yo no le tengo piedad a los ladrones! De todas maneras lo iban a mandar a la horca.

-¿Vale más una bolsa con monedas de oro que la vida de un hombre?

-Pudieron matarnos Candy, hasta tu pudiste salir herida, Pero comprendo, eres sensible por ser mujer—Albert le agarró la mano y la miró a los ojos, sólo con ese acto pudo tranquilizarla.

-Su mirada cautivante me hipnotiza, cualquiera diría que no es capaz de someter a nadie-pensaba Candy

El alguacil se quedó sin palabras al ver el cadáver de aquel hombre.

-Señor Andrew, no debió tomar la justicia por su propia mano, simplemente lo hubiese noqueado, pobre hombre.

-Nos apuntaron con armas de fuego, iban decididos a todo, además no podía arriesgar el bienestar de la señorita aquí presente.

-Ese cuchillo directo al corazón me habla de alguien entrenado militarmente, sus actos no van de acuerdo con su vestimenta.

-¿Ahora yo soy el enjuiciado?

-No Señor Andrew, sólo que me da pesar tener que ir con la viuda del difunto a llevar la mala noticia y también con su patrón.

Ese día Albert fue con el Alcalde el cual lo acompañó al registro de propiedad para que les cedieran las tierras de Anthony.

El alguacil le entregó el cuerpo a la viuda y luego fue con Tom para conversar de los acontecimientos

-Stevens, Andrew piensa que tu mandaste a tu gente para que lo asaltaran.

-Tu sabes que no expondría a Candy por nada del mundo

-¿Ni por despecho?

Tom no pudo decir más

-Te tendré vigilado Stevens, Andrew me comentó que está dispuesto a investigar si realmente su hermano murió por causas naturales.

Tom recordó ese día en que murió Anthony.

-No tuve nada que ver ni con la muerte de Anthony ni con el asalto a William Andrew.


	11. Chapter 11

-Por fin te desharás de mi Candy, me iré a tomar posesión de las propiedades de Anthony

Candy se entristeció y dijo: Yo no lo estoy corriendo de mi casa si quiere quedarse más tiempo son bienvenidos.

Albert sonrió y le levantó el mentón delicadamente: ¿Me extrañarías?

-Usted me ha hecho sentir cosas inimaginables y me pregunta si lo voy a extrañar

-Tú también a mí, en poco tiempo me he enamorado como un desquiciado aun con tu poca femineidad, pero tu belleza me tiene cautivado

-Entonces sólo le gusto por mi fisico

-¿Es una pregunta capciosa?

Candy frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, él se acercó a ella y la agarró por los hombros

-Bueno te diré lo que admiro de ti, eres trabajadora, una gran administradora y líder pues tienes hombres bajo tu mando, eres valiente y estoy seguro que apasionada también pero eso ya es algo carnal, ansío que llegue el día en que te vea con un hermoso vestido, si ahora estoy enamorado siento que perderé la cabeza por ti, cuando te vea como una linda dama

-Para ser dama no se necesita trapos elegantes, es la decencia y de mi nadie puede hablar no soy como Eliza Legan que ha tenido varios novios a escondidas de su familia.

George escuchó la última frase.

-Buenas noches –interrumpió Paul White

-Buenas noches papá

-¡Me acabo de enterar de algo terrible! mataron al capataz de Tom Stevens

Candy miró a Albert y comentó: Fue el Señor Andrew

-¿Qué? ¡Tengo un asesino en mi casa!

-No papá el hombre trató de asaltarnos, El señor Andrew actuó en defensa propia

-Aquí en Chicago no hay bandoleros, ¿No pudo herirlo solamente?

-Pudieron hacerle daño a Candy, no la iba arriesgar, mañana iremos otra vez a la ciudad ya que hoy no pudimos comprar las telas para ella por el contratiempo que tuvimos.

-Está bien me la cuidas bien William

-Claro que sí Señor White, para eso vivo

Esa noche Candy ya estaba conciliando el sueño cuando sintió que alguien entró a su recámara

-¿Qué hace usted aquí William?

-Tengo ansias de besarte

-¡No se por quién me ha tomado! a cada rato quiere faltarme al respeto, usted quiere tratarme como una mujerzuela

-No Candy, yo deseo formalizar contigo, pero eso de andar de manita sudada no va conmigo

-Estoy segura que en Londres y en cualquier otra parte del mundo se tiene que cortejar primero a la doncella

-Si ya siento que me amas ¿para qué voy a perder el tiempo?

-¡Quiero que se comporte como lo que simula ser! un caballero, si no sale de mi habitación grito

-¿Segura que quieres que salga?

-La otra noche se propasó conmigo haciéndome caricias indebidas

-Ardo de deseos por ti ¿No lo entiendes?—Lo dijo tan seductoramente que a Candy le temblaron las piernas

-Sólo dame un besito nada más te prometo que me iré luego que me lo des

Él se acercó a ella y Candy cayó bajo su seducción los besos y las caricias se intensificaron, él le alzó la bata de dormir y metió su mano en su intimidad para despertar en ella los deseos, el sintió su humedad

-Ya te mojaste mi amor eso me indica que estas lista para recibirme

A Candy le volvió la cordura

-¡Eso me indica que nada más me quiere deshonrar! ¡yo no seré suya sin que antes se case conmigo!

-Está bien, entonces que sea lo más pronto posible

-Siente como me pusiste-Él le dirigió la mano a su miembro

-¿Se pone duro?

-Si

-Calma un poco mis ansias Candy

El volvió a besarla

-Sólo déjame rozarte con el

-No, después querrá más

-Te prometo que no, sólo para que lo sientas cerca

Se miraron profundamente, ella asintió y él le bajó la ropa interior liberó su miembro y se lo acercó, ella observaba sus expresiones cuando lo rozaba, veía cuando cerraba los ojos

 **Hola chicas perdonen por hacerlo tan corto pero hoy estuve fuera de casa y luego Isra agarró la compu para sus tareas**


	12. Chapter 12

Candy sintió que se acaloraba y dejó que Albert la despojara de su ropa de dormir, al verla desnuda la cargó y la llevó hacia la cama, las respiraciones se tornaron profundas en cada beso que se daban, él se quitó lo que llevaba encima, acarició cada zona sensible para desarmarla sería muy difícil que en esa etapa ella escapara de él, trató de entrar en ella y Candy se quejó.

-Trata de aguantar princesa

-Me duele

-Lo sé nena es normal, cuándo logre meterlo todo lo empezarás a disfrutar

-Albert yo quería entregarme en la noche de bodas

-¡Te amo Candy y quiero poseerte!-Con esas palabras ella abrió sus piernas y el hizo un movimiento fuerte, ella se alejó un poquito

-¡Déjame puntearte un poco! Verás que así cede

-¿Estás rompiendo algo verdad? Por eso me duele

Albert la calló con un beso y lo volvió a intentar, logró que entrara y se detuvo un poco porque notó que se le salieron unas lágrimas a Candy aunque eso lo excitó más trató de esperar que ella se repusiera para meterlo hasta el fondo.

-Estás deliciosamente estrecha- le dijo al oído y empezó con los movimientos de entrada y salida, los hizo lentamente para que Candy se adaptara a él, mientras dirigió la mano hacia su intimidad para estimularla más, ella alcanzó el éxtasis por las caricias de él, al verla con la mirada perdida se ocupó de satisfacerse acelerando sus movimientos, ella llegó de nuevo en sincronía con él.

Albert se sentía feliz por compartir la cama con ella.

-Mañana mismo le pido a tu padre tu mano.

Candy se sintió aliviada en escucharlo.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?

-No pero me siento cansada como si hubiera caminado varias millas

-Necesitamos ejercitarnos más

-Ya no quiero que vuelva a pasar hasta que nos casemos

-Nena será difícil, después de probarte no podré controlarme, Es más volvió a erguirse

Después de una segunda vuelta Albert se fue a su habitación

Candy no pudo dormir por la preocupación al día siguiente vio las sábanas-Con razón me dolió si hasta sangre me salió- ella le pidió a Pamela su sirvienta que le guardara el secreto.

Ella entró en el comedor ya estaban desayunando los hombres que habitaban la casa.

-Señor Paul quiero pedirle permiso para casarme con su hija

-Pero todavía es muy pronto tiene que pasar un año de cortejos

Los rubios se miraron preocupados

-Papá nos hemos enamorado en poco tiempo, ¿Para qué esperar tanto?

-Bueno entonces que sea dentro de 6 meses pero Andrew tendrá que irse a su finca para que venga a visitarte, no es correcto que vivan en la misma casa durante los cortejos.

-Como usted lo disponga señor Paul, le escribiré a mi tía para que venga a la boda, le pediré que traiga el vestido de novia para Candy de Londres.

-Sólo quiero aclararle que no le daré la dote, de todas maneras todo lo mío pasará a manos de Candy pues es mi única hija.

-Yo tengo suficiente para mantenerla cómodamente, quiero comunicarles que he decidido desenterrar el cadáver de Anthony

-¿Has enloquecido muchacho?-lo reprendió su suegro.

-Reconozco que Anthony era un poco enfermizo, pero todavía no puedo creer que haya muerto de causas naturales era demasiado joven.

-Candy dile al señor Andrew que es una locura, que es falta de respeto hacia los muertos, ese muchacho se desgastó porque trabajaba demasiado.

Candy lo miró y sólo comentó: Él está en su derecho de esclarecer la muerte de su hermano, yo lo acompañaré.

George se encargaría de dirigir el carruaje, ellos se sentaron en la parte trasera, Albert se le acercó para besarla.

-Es insoportable verte con esos overoles, prométeme que te mandarás hacer unos vestidos.

-Te lo prometo.

Mientras George acompañaba a Candy a elegir las telas, Albert hablaba con el representante de la Ley.

-Señor Andrew, el que encontró el cuerpo de su hermano fue Tom Stevens

-¿Que dictaminó el doctor? ¿Cuál fue la causa de la muerte?

-En ese momento el doctor estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero Tom nos dijo que fue por su enfermedad, su hermano siempre parecía estar enfermo

-Quiero desenterrarlo y revisar su cadáver

-¿Acaso ha enloquecido? Eso no se lo permitiré

-Iré a Springfield para conseguir una orden

-Está bien déjeme consultarlo con el alcalde, mañana le daré la respuesta

Casi estaba anocheciendo cuando Tom llegó a visitar a Candy, Albert estaba refrescándose en la tina y no se fijó de la hora en que llegó.

-Si fui a la ciudad a tomarme las medidas para que me hagan varios vestidos

-¿Qué me cuentas de Andrew?

-Fue con el alguacil para que le dieran el permiso de exhumar el cuerpo de Anthony para encontrar algún indicio que pueda indicar las causas de su muerte, aquí entre nos él me platicó que tenía experiencia en hacer investigaciones

Tom pensó: Tendré que adelantarme o encontraran la bala

Esa noche fue Tom fue con algunos de sus nombres al lugar donde enterraron a Anthony, mientras lo desenterraban sus trabajadores el recordó:

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a la ruleta rusa?-le propuso Tom a Anthony

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un juego, la pistola tendrá una bala nosotros le daremos vuelta y no las pondremos en la sien a ver a quien le toca la suerte

Me acuerdo que Anthony estaba ahogado en alcohol por eso accedió a jugar.

 **Hola chicas les mando saludos a Aly Villegas, Chidamami, Serenity usagi, Chickiss Sancruz, Maravilla 121 (esperando tu actualización), Saludos a CGG, Yuleni, Natu, Bunny, Gina Riquelme, Mary celeste, Boribonbon (Tarde pero seguro), Gaby TG Andrew, Candy gata, Silvia, Wendy, Duquesa Belen, Alexy fanalbert, JuJo, (oremos por Honduras que no pase de ser un solo susto ese temblor) Ana gallardo y a todas las demás amigas de los grupos del Facebook. Les recuerdo el Albert fic Amo a mi princesa Candy. Mary silenciosa, la Castañeda, Ever blue, nathy Ely, Silvia**


	13. Chapter 13

-No ya no quiero jugar a esto me voy a dormir- Me dijo Anthony devolviéndome la pistola

-Antes de que te vayas quiero que me digas si ya te le declaraste a Candy-le pregunté y el muy cínico me contestó:

-No me le he declarado a Candy pero ya hablé con su papá para cortejarla, aunque es un poco ordinaria reconozco que es bonita y sé que me será de ayuda para enriquecerme más, he comprado los terrenos y el ganado con el dinero que me mandó mi hermano pero cuando el venga por su parte me quedaré con las ganancias y eso sólo lo lograré si me caso con Candy, ¿de que me sirve tener una mujer que adorne mi hogar, prefiero uno que me ayude a edificarlo?

Me acuerdo que me sentí airado y le reclamé:

-¡Te metiste con la mujer equivocada! ¡Candy es mía!

-Candy te quiere como un hermano ella me lo dijo –me replicó Anthony

Le apunté con la pistola amenazándolo: ¡Quiero que desistas de cortejar a Candy!

-Estás loco Tom, vete de mi casa que ya me iré a descansar

No pude soportar y le disparé,¡ fue un arrebato! me cegaron los celos, nadie tiene buenas intenciones con Candy solamente yo-recordaba Tom

Habían desenterrado a otro muerto que fue rubio para sustituir a Anthony, cuando abrieron el ataúd vieron que no estaba totalmente descompuesto y que se veía el orificio de la bala, no se soportaba el hedor, cambiaron los cadáveres y los enterraron. Así Tom se fue tranquilo a descansar.

Al día siguiente Albert en compañía del alguacil fueron al cementerio, él rubio se fijó que la tumba de Anthony no tenía pasto alrededor parecía que lo habían enterrado recientemente porque las demás si estaban cubiertas de grama y solo sobresalían las cruces. Abrieron la caja Albert y George inspeccionaron el cadáver.

-Este no es Anthony-aseguró Albert-¿Le comentó a alguien que exhumaría los restos de mi hermano?

-Sólo al Alcalde-contestó el alguacil

-Alrededor de las demás tumbas hay monte en cambio en esta…

-Hasta mucho hicimos con avalarlo en esta locura ¡Ya vio que su hermano no tiene señas de disparo o de haber sido atacado! ¡Déjelo que descanse en paz! – lo amonestó al alguacil

Se retiraron dejándolo ahí, Albert llegó molesto a la casa de su suegro.

-Hola ¿cómo te fue? ¿Encontraron algún indicio de que Anthony fue asesinado?-le preguntó Candy

-Cambiaron los cadáveres ¿Le comentaste a alguien que iba a desenterrar a mi hermano?

Candy se acordó que se lo había dicho a Tom y tuvo miedo de confesárselo a Albert, ella no creía que Tom fuese capaz de una cosa así.

Pasaron algunas semanas Albert se cambió a su finca, sacó cuentas con Tom pero este había cambiado los libros anteriormente por lo que según no tuvo ningún faltante.

Todos los días en las visitas de Albert hacia Candy le enseñaba modales, poco a poco se veía cómo iba transformándose en lo que él llamaba una dama, el Señor White regresó a trabajar pues Albert no permitía que ella siguiera involucrándose en lo que él denominaba "tarea de hombres".

El señor Paul llegaba agotado y tuvo que contratar un capataz que lo ayudara, Tom le cedió uno de sus hombres de confianza, el cuál lo enteraba de todo lo que sucedía en la casa de los White pues Albert impuso que Candy no recibiera las visitas de otros caballeros aparte de él.

La señora Elroy estaba preparando todo para viajar a América porque recibió una carta de Albert donde le informaba que ya se había establecido y que se casaría muy pronto le dio las medidas de Candy para que le llevara el vestido de novia, la señora Elroy no se enteró que la oficina postal le informó a los hombres de la reina que recibió correspondencia proveniente de Chicago Illinois, Estados Unidos de América, También Albert le encargó a su tía un piano, el hombre no podía vivir sin música, extrañaba los conciertos y el entretenimiento de la corte.

-¿Así que vive en Chicago? ¡Pues quiero que vayan por él y lo traigan ante mí! –ordenó la reina a sus súbditos

Albert y George trabajaron mucho para abrir el primer banco en Chicago a los tres meses de cambiarse a la finca Andrew, en la inauguración Candy se presentó cómo todo una dama, nadie podía creer que fuera ella, invitaron a todos los hombres ricos de la ciudad con sus respectivas familias, Albert se sentía orgulloso de su prometida.

-El Alcalde se acercó a Albert y a Candy y comentó: ¡Que hermosa transformación la de Candy! ¡Quedó irreconocible! Pero ¿Quién vigilará tus reses mientras tú te dedicas al banco?

-Prefiero tener una hermosa mujer en casa esperando mi llegada del trabajo que aún marimacho arreando el ganado.

Candy bajó la cabeza y trató de no decir nada pero no le pareció el comentario de su prometido.

-¿Qué tienes?-les preguntó Albert a Candy después que se retiró el alcalde

-Me aburro de estar en la casa sin nada que hacer, yo quiero ayudar a mi papá con la finca

-Cuándo nazcan nuestros hijos créeme que estarás muy ocupada.

 **Hola chicas aquí les traigo la tercera actualización de la semana, Luisa falta que me digas el otro fic del que deseas actualización.**

 **Actualicé Yo Loco loco y ella loquita y Mi amor siempre ha sido tuyo**

 **Les mando saludos a todas las que siguen este fic**

 **Chickiss SanCruz, chidamami, Bunny, Gaby TG Andrew, Maravilla 121, Sayuri 1707, Silvia, Boribonbon, Serenity Usagi, Yuleni Paredes, Aly, Gina Riquelme, K.E.C.S, Cup G.G, Isasi**


	14. Chapter 14

Ah, ¿Eso crees tú? yo enseñaré a mis hijos a ser trabajadores e independientes-pensó Candy

Albert alzó su copa y expresó-Damas y Caballeros quiero agradecerles por acompañarme en este día tan especial para mí, aparte de que estamos celebrando la inauguración del banco Andrew me complazco en anunciarles mi compromiso con la señorita Candice White, desde hoy lo hacemos oficial, en cuanto llegue mi tía de Londres recibirán las invitaciones correspondientes.

Todos aplaudieron ante la buena noticia, en poco tiempo Albert se hizo un miembro destacado en la sociedad de Chicago, era una persona amable, a todos les gustaba su trato pues su comportamiento siempre era elegante y se transportaban por unos instantes a Europa cuando conversaban con él, la única persona que no se unió al festejo fue Tom quien se acercó a Candy para incomodarla cuando Albert la descuidó por conversar con el Señor Legan

-Te agradezco por invitarme

-Eres mi amigo Tom y quise compartir mi felicidad contigo, también te invitaré a la boda

-Te ves radiante, ese atuendo realza más tu belleza, aunque extraño a la antigua Candy.

-Yo también la extraño Tom, pero a Albert no le gustaba mi vestimenta.

-Te ha convertido en su muñeca, ahora hace contigo lo que le place.

-Será mi esposo y tendrá dominio sobre mí, las mujeres dejamos el yugo de nuestros padres para luego estar bajo el yugo de nuestros esposos-dijo en tono teatral y luego se empezó a reír a carcajadas

-Si estuvieras conmigo, yo dejaría que te vistas y comportes como más te agrade, no te impondría nada

-Sé que así sería, ja,ja,ja ¿A quién trato de engañar? no estoy haciendo nada que no quisiera hacer, aquí entre nosotros solo estoy esperando a casarnos para volver a mis actividades, de recién casados es donde uno se da cuenta de cómo es verdaderamente la persona, se quitan las máscaras, es donde empiezas a conocer al ser amado y en ese preciso momento él sabrá que el ser trabajadora es parte de mi personalidad.

-Creo que tendrás muchos problemas se lo debes decir ahora para que luego no te reclame que lo engañaste

-¿Y ahuyentarlo? será una lucha de poderes, en algunas cosas tendré que ceder pero el también tendrá que hacerlo o nuestro matrimonio será un fracaso, pero sé que para él es para toda la vida

Albert escuchó la risa de Candy y enseguida pidió disculpas y fue a su lado la abrazó posesivamente.

-Tom, no te había visto ¿Está todo bien?

-Si William, les felicito por el compromiso.

-Gracias

-Albert mi papá me está llamando, por favor atiende a Tom mientras regreso

Albert esperó a que Candy se alejara para decir:

-Eres un hipócrita Stevens no sé a qué viniste, tú mismo te torturas al ver a Candy feliz conmigo

-Vine porque Candy me lo pidió, ella siempre me ha estimado, no lo hice por ti, sé que este matrimonio será pasajero, Candy no soportará tus imposiciones y prohibiciones

-Para mí el matrimonio es para toda la vida Stevens, así que no pierdas tu tiempo

-El zorro siempre aguarda abajo del árbol hasta que el cuervo de tanto alardear deja caer la comida y así este sale corriendo con el premio que pierde el cuervo por hablador.

Albert lo miró fijamente, en su rostro se notó que se molestó tuvo el impulso de agarrarlo a golpes pero se comportó

-Es mejor que te vayas a importunar a alguien más Stevens, en cuánto me case con Candy le diré que no te frecuente más.

La reunión fue todo un éxito a partir de ese momento todo quedaba en manos de George

Pasaron algunas semanas y llegó el día en que la señora Elroy desembarcaba en el muelle, Albert llevó dos carretas sabía que su tía llevaba varias cosas consigo.

-¡Tía! me alegra que estés aquí

-¿Y tú prometida? ¡Quiero conocerla! ¡Por fin sentarás cabeza!

-Primero quiero que te refresques y descanses un poco, Candy es muy parlanchina y una vez que empieza hablar nadie la para, la he citado para la cena ¿Pudiste comprar el piano?

\- Si, tienes que ir con el capitán del barco para que te autorice bajarlo, traje varias cosas para ti y tu prometida, hasta para el buen George, ten la lista de desembarque para que la cotejes con lo que recibas

-George se adelantará contigo, yo me quedaré recibiendo las cosas

Subieron el piano a la carreta, así como los libros de Albert, por fin tendría su biblioteca en casa, también la señora Elroy le había llevado un baúl de ropa nueva, zapatos en fin la última moda en Europa.

Candy estaba nerviosa pues al fin conocería a la mujer que más admiraba su prometido.

Candy y su padre llegaron a la finca Andrew, se escuchaba en el piano una melodía estremecedora que Albert ejecutaba. Candy y su padre pasaron.

-Candy –dijo Albert al mismo tiempo que paraba de tocar el piano

-Buenas noches , Soy Candice White y él es mi padre Paul White

-Por fin nos conocemos, Yo soy Elroy Andrew la tía de este bicho

Candy sonrió pues pensaba que la tía de su prometido sería muy presumida.

-Tía por favor, no hables así, harás que se venga abajo todo el trabajo que he hecho con Candy.

-Eres una muchacha muy bonita, mi sobrino supo elegir bien

-Gracias Señora Elroy y usted es una persona muy elegante

-Tienes razón pero esa no es mi única cualidad, ya me irás conociendo, dejemos los formalismos y quiero enseñarte los modelos de las invitaciones.

-¿Modelos?

-Si muchacha, aunque no tenemos variedad en cuanto papel podemos hacerlo de diversas formas, lo que cuenta y nos hará diferentes de las demás será la creatividad que usemos y he mandado hacer un sello de la familia Andrew muy bonito, lo diseñó un francés, ese logo lo pondrá William en el banco y en todas nuestras propiedades, ya quiero que se casen para que tengan muchos hijos y poblemos Chicago de puros Andrew.

 **Hola chicas conforme a la pregunta que hice ayer en Facebook ¿Qué querían para el fin de semana un fic o un dibujo? Todas votaron por el fic, quizás me de tiempo de actualizar otro.**


	15. Chapter 15

Candy llegaba todos los días a la propiedad de los Andrew para hacer con sus propias manos la invitación de la boda, primero escribían el texto, luego dejaban secar la tinta, lo doblaban de una manera específica que indicaba la señora Elroy y por último le añadían como adorno un encaje blanco sellándolo con aquel hermoso logo de los Andrew, la joven no era diestra con las manualidades pero Elroy Andrew era muy paciente con ella, también le enseñaba a bordar el nombre de Albert en todas sus prendas, la muchacha ya tenía los dedos punzados por sus descuidos con la aguja pero se sentía a gusto con la tía de su prometido, era la abuelita que siempre quiso tener, siempre tenía un tema diferente para conversar diariamente, cuándo Albert llegaba del trabajo la señora Elroy le quitaba los zapatos y le lavaba los pies lo hacía así para que Candy viera su ejemplo pensando que cuando se casaran así lo hiciera ella, pero Candy pensaba: Lo querré mucho pero no le lavaré los pies.

Candy observaba el ritual que la señora Elroy hacía antes que llegara Albert, preparaba la tina con jabón para que él se duchara y dejaba lista la ropa a fin de que él no se molestara en buscarla, también lo esperaban con la comida lista por si llegaba hambriento y toda la casa lucía impecable con el fin de que cuando entrara no se pusiera de mal humor por algún descuido, por último le tenía un libro en el salón y mientras el leía ella tocaba una pieza musical en el piano ya cuando el sentía ganas de platicar de cómo le fue durante el transcurso del día ellas podían relajarse un poco.

Candy pensaba en las diferencias de su casa cuando su papá llegaba cansado él solito se quitaba las botas y se ponía a buscar por todos lados su calzado cómodo, luego le pedía a la cocinera que le preparara algo, por último el mismo llenaba la tina para ducharse.

-¡Esto tiene que cambiar! le diré a Pamela que tenga todo listo para cuando llegue mi papá del trabajo-se propuso Candy

-Ya me tengo que ir, no quiero que mi papá cene solo

-Yo te llevaré a tu casa-le dijo Albert

Se subieron al carruaje sin techo.

-Mi tía Elroy está contenta contigo dice que aprendes rápido

-A mí también me agrada, pero creo que ella piensa que haré todos los malabares que hace para tenerte contento cuando llegas del trabajo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que toda esta capacitación para ser una buena esposa que te está dando no la pondrás en práctica?

-Algunas cosas las veo positivas otras no

-Candy en verdad quisiera que tomarás en cuenta todo lo que te dice la tía Elroy

-Y si no lo hago ¿Me querrás menos?

-No, yo me enamoré de ti sin que hicieras todo eso

-¿Entonces?

-Es lo que se espera de cualquier mujer casada, que atienda la casa, los niños, a su esposo, Candy ese es tu rol, ustedes son diferentes a nosotros, por eso es que ni pueden votar, las decisiones importantes las tomamos los varones

-Te recuerdo que en tu país gobierna una Reina

-¿Por qué crees que me vine de allá?

Candy respiró profundo

-Al parecer este tema te incomoda mejor vamos a desviarnos del camino para ver las estrellas

-No soy astróloga-comentó Candy un poco molesta por todos los comentarios de Albert

-No hemos podido estar ni un rato a solas, en mi casa está la tía Elroy y en tu casa tu papá

Albert desvió el carruaje fuera del camino y llegaron a un campo en el cual se distinguía el cielo repleto de astros que irradiaban su luz

-Así como el brillo de las estrellas brillan tus ojos los cuáles me enloquecieron cuando te conocí

-Y ahora ¿Por qué tan romántico? Aunque me digas palabras bonitas no accederé a intimar contigo.

-No es por eso que lo digo, Candy estoy contento porque pronto uniremos nuestra vida para siempre, sólo la muerte hará separación entre nosotros dos, siempre deseé casarme con una chica llena de virtudes y eres tú, aunque para las artes no eres diestra pero tu sola compañía, tus sentimientos… en fin amo todo lo que eres.

-¿Y si cuando nos casemos quiero trabajar a tu lado en lugar de quedarme en casa bordando tus calzoncillos? ¿Me abandonarás?

-No harías tal cosa

-¿Y si lo hago?

-Tendré que embarazarte rápido, es riesgoso para las mujeres embarazadas montar caballos

-¡Eres un tramposo!

Albert la besó sin previo aviso y sin palabras la convenció para que se dejara amar por él.

Al día siguiente después de entregar algunas invitaciones, Candy se mediría el vestido por si requería de algún ajuste la señora Elroy lo hiciera, ella sacó ante Candy aquella hermosa prenda de corte princesa con hilos plateados parecía la de una monarca, la señora Elroy la ayudó a vestirse, Candy estaba admirada por su reflejo en el espejo, en ese momento Albert entró.

-¡Que hermosa te ves!

-¡William, debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar! casi encuentras a tu prometida semidesnuda

Albert sonrió levemente-Disculpen, es que vine por más invitaciones, ya estamos cerca de la fecha y nos quedan varias por repartir.

-Es de mala suerte ver a la novia con su vestido de bodas antes de la ceremonia

-Tía ¡Por favor! ¿No me digas que crees es supersticiones?

Pasaron algunos días y la última invitación era la de Tom, Candy fue a entrégasela pero se lo encontró en el camino.

-¡Me alegra encontrarte! Precisamente iba a visitarte tu finca

-Bájate del caballo Candy, sentémonos a platicar unos momentos a la orilla del lago, tu prometido no deja que hables conmigo

-El siente celos de ti, estoy segura que cuando nos casemos se harán amigos él y tu

-Lo dudo más bien creo que tú y yo dejaremos nuestra amistad

-¿A que ibas a mi casa me dijiste?-le preguntó Tom

-A entregarte la invitación para mi boda-ella extendió la mano para dársela, Tom la tomó y la jaló hacia el para besarla pues vio cuando Albert se acercaba, Albert gritó a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-¡Candy!

Albert se acercó a Candy montado en su caballo casi atropellando a Tom y la levantó por sus ropas hasta sentarla delante de él encima del animal.

George agarró las riendas del caballo de Candy para llevárselo

Albert se apartó de ahí a todo galope y llegaron hasta la finca Andrew

-¿Qué hacías con él?

-Yo sólo le estaba entregando la invitación para nuestra boda

-¡Te dije que no lo invitarás y me desobedeciste? ¿Actuarás siempre así? No quiero una vida llena de discordias

-No Albert, déjame explicarte

-Sé que eres inocente Candy, pero veo claramente que eres rebelde por naturaleza, quiero que medites bien en como procederás cuando nos casemos, yo también meditaré sobre esto.

Por fin llegó el día de la boda, la señora Elroy fue a la casa de Candy para maquillarla y ayudarla a vestir, llevó su ropa para cambiarse en la casa de los White pues pensó que no le daría tiempo de regresar a la finca Andrew, Albert y George desde temprano fueron a la ciudad para afinar los últimos detalles de la boda, dispusieron de dos reses para él banquete, un día antes decoraron la Iglesia las primas de Candy con la dirección de la señora Elroy.

Albert regresó a su finca para cambiarse, al abrir la puerta unos hombres que lo esperaban arremetieron contra él y George, como los tomaron por sorpresa los dejaron sin sentido y los encadenaron trasladándolos a una embarcación, el oficial al mando de la misión vio que también llevaban a George.

-Solo partiremos con William Andrew a él fue el único que solicitó la reina, a su compinche déjenlo en tierra-dijo el capitán

Albert iba camino a Inglaterra.

Candy llegó a la Iglesia junto con la señora Elroy y su papá, toda la gente esperaba que tan siquiera uno de los novios apareciera.

 **Hola estimadas lectoras gracias por seguir el fic, ya gracias a Dios estoy mejorando en mi salud.**

 **Hay una persona que se toma el tiempo para escribirme en cada fic que actualizo diciéndome que soy una terrytana infiltrada por como describo las actitudes de Albert en mis historias etc. a ella le digo que si no te agrada escribe tus propias historias así me pasaba a mí, a veces me aburría con lo que leía por eso escribí mis historias lo hago por diversión y para entretener gratuitamente a las que gusten de la pareja Albert y Candy, claro que yo no me ponía acosar a las escritoras pues ni compré su libro ni pagaba por leer, así que en lo que escribo puedo hacer y deshacer a mí antojo, me llama la atención cómo me tienes en tu mente que me mandas mensajes a cada rato ni mis amigas lo hacen tan repetidamente, no creí que fueses tan obsesiva yo seguiré poniendo a Albert como guste, te deseo que Dios te bendiga y te de felicidad, la verdad personas así como tú necesitan de mucho amor para que puedan apreciar a las personas a su alrededor, si quieres que ore por ti dímelo con gusto lo haré, necesitas del amor de Cristo**


	16. Chapter 16

Candy se desesperó porque pasó media hora y no llegaba Albert a la Iglesia, ella no quería bajar del carruaje por vergüenza, los invitados empezaron a murmurar.

-Quizás lo pensó bien y se arrepintió, no se quiso casar con un marimacho-Comentó Eliza Legan

La señora Elroy se acercó para tranquilizar a Candy.

-Hija no te desesperes, hay que mandar a alguien a buscarlos, quizás les pasó algo en el trayecto para acá

Tom también se acercó a los White y se ofreció para ir a la finca Andrew a buscar a Albert, regresó a los veinte minutos y expresó: No encontré a nadie, lo siento Candy pero se burló de ti, si quieres yo me puedo casar contigo.

-¡Yo lo quiero a él! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

El papá de Candy tomó las riendas para guiar el carruaje y partió de regreso a su casa al ver que algunos tenían sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros, Candy iba llorando por todo el camino.

-Me plantó, él se burló de mí

La señora Elroy le dijo al ministro que les dijera a todos que pasaran a comer al anexo de la Iglesia para que no se desperdiciara el banquete. Todos pasaron, mientras comían comentaron lo ocurrido.

Llegaron a la finca Andrew y el papá de Candy la ayudó a bajar del carruaje al entrar ella a la casa se fue corriendo a su habitación para encerrarse y llorar su dolor pero Paul abrió con su llave.

-Quiero que me digas si ese hombre te mancilló, es la única explicación que le encuentro a su acto tan vil

-Papá ¡Por favor no me preguntes eso!

-¡Decláramelo! ¿Te entregaste a él? mira que puedo llamar al médico para que te revise

-¡No papá no hagas que me humillen más! si fui de él

Tom quien los siguió, escuchó la conversación a través de la puerta y se fue al salón principal para conversar con Paul.

El señor Paul bajó deshecho quería limpiar el honor de su hija

-Tom ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ofrecerme para ser el esposo de Candy

-Ella no podría casarse con nadie más, sólo con Andrew si algún día regresa

-¿Por qué dice que sólo con él?

-No me hagas hablar, retírate Tom, no estoy de ánimos para atender a nadie

-Aún si Candy no fuese virgen me casaría con ella

Al día siguiente en el muelle encontraron a George amarrado a un poste, lo soltaron y lo llevaron con el médico pues estaba deshidratado, el platicó lo que había sucedido pero no le creyeron pues nadie vio a extraños en la ciudad. Cuando se recuperó fue a ver a la señora Elroy la cual estaba angustiada por la desaparición de los dos y no tenía el apoyo de nadie pues todos pensaron que lo que hizo Albert fue un acto de vileza.

-Señora Elroy

-¡George! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Y Albert dónde está? ¿Por qué le hizo esto a Candy?

-Llegaron los hombres de la reina y se lo llevaron a Inglaterra

-Pero ¿cómo supo que estábamos aquí?

-Quizás interceptaron alguna correspondencia

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-De seguro el contactará a su familia que le queda allá, nosotros debemos cuidar de su patrimonio para cuando regrese

-¡Esa mujer testaruda! ¿Por qué no dejó en paz a mi sobrino? iremos con Candy y le explicaremos todo

La señora Elroy y George fueron a la finca de los White, el padre de Candy salió a recibirlo con una expresión endurecida en su rostro.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Ya apareció el sinvergüenza de su sobrino?

-Señor Paul, George me dijo que cuando fueron a vestirse con sus ropas de gala para la boda los agarraron por sorpresa unos hombres provenientes de Inglaterra y los secuestraron pero al que querían solamente era a mi sobrino y a George lo dejaron amarrado en un poste en el muelle, hasta hoy lo encontraron deshidratado y lo llevaron al médico.

-No le creo, lo único que hizo su sobrino fue burlarse de mi hija, ella ya me platicó que intimaron antes de la boda, él la mancilló, la sedujo para luego desecharla, ¡quisiera tenerlo enfrente para retarlo a duelo!

-Déjeme explicarle por favor, Mi sobrino es…

-¡Váyase! no quiero ser grosero con usted, a mi hija la he comprometido y se casará con Tom Stevens, no haremos fiesta todo será íntimo

-No haga eso, mi sobrino regresará y se molestará si …

-¡A mí me importa un bledo su sobrino! ¡Váyase Elroy Andrew! ¡No quiero verla ni en retrato!

Pasaron algunas semanas y Candy para salir de la depresión regresó a trabajar, para nada iba al pueblo pues seguían las murmuraciones contra ella, Por fin llegó Albert a su destino y fue llevado al calabozo real pues la Reina no quería tratar ningún asunto.

Llegó uno de la guardia real para visitar a Albert

-Quien iba a decir que te vería en estas condiciones, por fin pudimos dar contigo después de varios meses.

-Te pido que me dejes ir, ese día que me secuestraron me iba a casar, tengo que regresar y explicarle a mi novia que…

-¿Y a mi hija qué? A ella no le diste ninguna explicación antes de partir.

Hola chicas lindo fin se semana y felices vacaciones le mando saludos a amuletodragón, Rocio CR, Jhana Martí, Luz Nelly, Sayuri 1707, Serenity Usagi, Aly, Gina Riquelme, Lucy, Kecs, Yagui fun, Elo Andrew, Adoradaandrew, Yuleni paredes, Gaby W. Andrew, Silvia, Amluz rodrigues, Chidamamim boribonbon, Venezolana López , Gabriela infante, Cup Cake G, Pinwy love, Chickiss Sam Cruz, YUYO y a todas las demás chicas del grupo el príncipe de la colina. Ya saben si me saludan me animo a actualizar otro el fin de semana. YalmiFanAlbert


	17. Chapter 17

-Marqués de Hartington, creo que su hija hubiese sido infeliz a mi lado, yo no era un buen partido para ella.

-¡No fue tu decisión! sino la Reina así lo dispuso ¡Eres su súbdito! Por lo cual tenías que acatar sus órdenes, ese día que desapareciste se te iba a dar la resolución. Tu sabes el castigo que podrían darte ¿Verdad?

-Si

-¿Cómo te atreviste hacernos de menos?

-Al contrario, nunca hubiese estado a su nivel, ustedes por generaciones han tenido cargos reales y títulos nobiliarios en cambio nosotros los Andrew tan solo tenemos el rango de Lord

-La Reina estaba decidida a nombrarte Barón y lo echaste todo a perder

No le notificaron de inmediato a la Reina que tenían a Albert en el calabozo Real, el Marqués quería darle un escarmiento por desacato, a la hija con la que casi lo comprometieron la casaron con un Duque al poco tiempo que el huyó con George a América, pero todavía le quedaba su hija menor a la que le estaba buscando marido, tenía ganas de hacer una buena alianza.

Mientras en Chicago…

-Señorita Candice, el Señor George me dijo que le entregara esta nota-le informó Pamela su sirvienta.

-¿Por qué me traes mensaje de esa gente? ¡Acaso mi papá no te dio órdenes precisas que no me dieras ninguna nota de ellos?

-Perdone, es que me dijo Villers que en esta carta la señora Elroy le explicaba todo sobre la identidad de su sobrino William

-Han de ser mentiras, ¡Quémala en la chimenea!

Pamela tomó aquella carta pero se moría de curiosidad de saber lo que decía así que la guardó entre su ropa en lugar de quemarla-Se la daré al reverendo para que me la lea-pensó la mujer

Esa noche en la finca White

-Hola Tom, ya es muy de noche para que me visites ¿No crees?

-Candy eres mi prometida, a cada momento quiero verte

-Tom cometerás un error al desposarme, no te amo

-Con el tiempo te enamorarás de mi ¿Acaso me ves feo?

-No eres feo- Candy pensó-Pero no eres Albert

-Estoy pensativo ¿Has tenido algún síntoma que te indique que estás embarazada?

-Me siento igual que siempre Tom, tendría que preguntarle a la partera pero es obvio que no lo haré, se supone que mi papá me comprometió contigo para guardar las apariencias ¿No es así?

-Sí

-¿Cambiarás de parecer si descubres que estoy embarazada?

Tom pensó-Si Candy está embarazada de seguro ese bebé nacerá rubio y toda la ciudad se burlará de mi

En Inglaterra…

-Ya el barco debió llegar de América, William Andrew debería estar aquí-expresó la Reina Victoria

-Soberana, lo tenemos en el calabozo real desde hace dos semanas- le informó el Duque de York

-¿Por qué no me informaron de que ya arribó?

-Esperábamos a que usted preguntara por él

-Traedlo delante de mí pero no lo quiero maloliente denle ropa que solía usar cada vez que venía a mi presencia

Sacaron a Albert del calabozo, lo asearon, le cortaron el cabello y la barba y lo llevaron delante de la Reina con ropas elegantes, el Marqués de Hartington estaría presente en la audiencia.

-Lord William solicita verla-Le anunciaron

-Que pase

Albert entró escoltado y se postró delante la Reina

-Majestad, heme aquí delante de usted aunque indigno soy

-Alza tu rostro, tiene meses que no te veo a la cara

Albert la miró

-¿Por qué te fuiste William? si te premiaría por haberme salvado de aquel atentado, nunca había estado más agradecida con nadie

-No deseaba obtener dones de usted, tan solo cumplí con mi encomienda, siendo jefe de la guardia Real era mi deber protegerla

-Entonces ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no quisiste servirme más?

En Chicago…

El Reverendo tenía en sus manos aquel mensaje que Elroy Andrew le mandó a Candy y la abrió lentamente

Se confirmó la preñez de Candy, por lo que Tom fue con la partera.

-Si la mujer toma con frecuencia Té de canela con ruda y limón sin duda abortará rápidamente.

Tom le pagó a la partera y le dijo que no lo comentara con nadie.

El sábado siguiente se celebraría aquella boda, sólo invitaron a los más allegados

 **Gina tarde pero te cumplí, tengo un fic nuevo llamado creí que mi destino eras tú y ya pueden leer el final de Amo a mi princesa Candy- Les recuerdo visitar la página de Facebook Candy Candy la Verdadera Historia**


	18. Chapter 18

-Su majestad, como jefe de la guardia Real, siempre me tocaba probar primero el vino o cualquier otro tipo de bebidas o alimentos con que su señoría tuviera a bien sustentarse para evitar que fuese envenenada o su esposo, nunca le he temido a la muerte siempre fue un honor para mí servirla de esa manera, mis pensamientos cambiaron a raíz del atentado, al resultar herido vi el sufrimiento de mi tía Elroy, como bien sabe mi hermano fue desterrado del Reino años atrás aunque otros hicieron lo mismo que él no tuvieron un castigo tan severo pues tuvo la mala ventura que el ofendido fuera un consejero real, lo sancionaron enviándolo a otro continente, aunque intercedí por él pudieron más las influencias del noble, yo soy la única persona cercana a mi anciana tía la cuál pasó varios días cuidando de mí, la única muestra de empatía que recibió fue el de mi fiel amigo George, ningún otro de mis compañeros se acercó para apoyarla pues todos aspiraban mi puesto, cuando me recuperé me llegó la noticia que mi hermano falleció y que todas sus posesiones pasarían a ser propiedad de la Alcaldía de Chicago en Estados Unidos de América, pero lo que tomé la decisión de alejarme definitivamente fue cuando me notificaron que pensaban comprometerme con alguien a quien no a…-Albert miró al Marqués de Hartington quien tenía el ceño fruncido por sus declaraciones-A lo que me refiero es que yo mismo deseaba escoger a la doncella a la que desposaría

-Comprendo William, simplemente hubieses tenido la confianza de decírmelo no que irte así sin avisarme ¡no sabes cuánto me airé por tu deslealtad! pero te propongo algo haremos como que no pasó nada y tomarás de nuevo tu lugar.

-Majestad, en mi corta estadía en aquel continente conocí a una hermosa mujer de la cual me enamoré y precisamente iba a contraer nupcias cuando me trajeron en contra de mi voluntad.

-Siento mucho el atropello William, ya no hablaremos de cosas desagradables, ahora cambiaran tus condiciones, elegirás a cualquier mujer inglesa que te agrade aparte de eso te nombraré Marqués, gozas de mi favor por lo tanto quiero que estés contento trabajando para mí.

Todos los presentes murmuraron entre ellos pues le tenían envidia.

-Perdone usted Majestad pero no quiero elegir a ninguna doncella inglesa pues la que amo está en América.

-¡William! ¡Estoy pasando por alto tu deslealtad para conmigo! ¿Acaso estás rechazando mi ofrecimiento? Cualquiera de aquí aceptaría gustoso.

-Mi Reina, yo declino

-Pues entonces estarás confinado al encierro para que lo medites, seré paciente contigo.

Mientras en Chicago el ministro leyó toda la explicación de la señora Elroy para Candy- caminaba de un lado para otro buscando una solución.

-Definitivamente no los casaré Pamela ¿Qué impedimento pudiera usar de excusa para no evidenciar que me diste a leer esta nota?

-Es que, si hay un impedimento pero todavía no se ha confirmado es decir hoy la niña Candy tenía que ir con la partera, de todas maneras por donde se mire sabrán que yo fui la confidente, perderé mi empleo si le confieso

\- Habla de una vez, es mejor que tengas tu conciencia tranquila ¿Acaso no quieres a Candice?

-Yo quiero mucho a la niña Candy, admiro ese carácter indomable, si se casa con Stevens será infeliz, ella ama al Señor Andrew

-Entonces dime de una vez ¿Cuál es ese impedimento para que así me niegue a casarlos?

Llegó el día de la boda, había pocos invitados en la finca White, no adornaron, ni parecía que hubiese una celebración, a mitad de la liturgia nupcial el ministro se detuvo para preguntar:¿ Existe algún impedimento para que no se realice este matrimonio?- El reverendo en sus pensamientos le pedía perdón a Dios porque los clérigos protestantes no hacen esa pregunta durante una boda pues no lo establece el protocolo.

-¡Si hay un impedimento!- se escuchó la voz de Elroy Andrew

Mientras en Londres, Albert recordaba los momentos vividos con Candy, en su semblante se veía la tristeza.

-William Andrew, ante ti viene el príncipe Alberto de Sajonia, haz una reverencia

Albert se levantó de su camastro y se puso con una rodilla en el suelo para recibir al esposo de la Reina.

 **Hola chicas lindo fin de semana, espero se la pasen bien, les agradezco de antemano sus comentarios pues estos me motivan a seguir actualizando. Un agradecimiento a Luisa.**


	19. Chapter 19

—Su majestad—expresó Albert sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Levántate William—ordenó el príncipe Alberto de Sajonia.

El carcelero llevó una silla que tenía al alcance y le puso su capa encima, el esposo de la Reina se sentó y ordenó: Siéntate tú también William—Este obedeció un poco temeroso, miraba hacia el piso pues no se sentía apto para estar delante su señoría.

—Me quedé sorprendido cuando me contaron que renunciaste a los dones que te ofreció mi esposa, a la única conclusión que puedo llegar es que enloqueciste, nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría un título nobiliario, sentí la curiosidad de saber por tus propias palabras el motivo que te hizo tomar esa decisión.

—Majestad, ciertamente enloquecí pero de amor, no podría desposar a otra que no sea a la mujer que dejé en América—contestó Albert.

—¿Acaso las mujeres de Inglaterra no son de tu agrado?—preguntó el príncipe.

—Citaré la Biblia en el Evangelio de San Mateo 13:45-46 nos habla de La perla de gran precio:

 **45** También el reino de los cielos es semejante a un mercader que busca buenas perlas,

 **46** que habiendo hallado una perla preciosa, fue y vendió todo lo que tenía, y la compró.

—Me atrevo a usar esta alegoría para hacerle ver que cuando uno se enamora de una joven no importa que tan hermosas sean las demás, somos capaces de renunciar a todo con tal de obtener a la que se ha ganado nuestro corazón.

—Te comprendo William, yo no tuve opción simplemente me señalaron a quien desposaría, me caes bien y trataré de interceder por ti delante de la Reina, será difícil convencerla, los primeros años de matrimonio fueron difíciles para mí lo confieso, es por eso que he decido ayudarte, si crees en Dios empieza a rezar para que ella cambie de opinión y te deje libre.

—¿Cómo he de agradecerle su apoyo?

—Sólo haz feliz a la mujer que elegiste, esta noche empezaré mi labor de convencimiento.

—Gracias su majestad—Albert se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

Después que el príncipe Alberto se fue de ahí Albert se arrodilló para pedirle al Creador que tocara el corazón de la Reina para que lo dejara en libertad.

Mientras en Chicago…

—El impedimento es que Candy está embarazada de mi sobrino—confesó Elroy.

Los pocos invitados que estaban presentes se llevaron la mano a la boca en señal de asombro, a Tom casi se le paralizó el corazón pues no quería que se supiera lo de la preñez de su prometida.

El ministro miró a Candy y le preguntó: ¿Es cierto eso muchacha?

—¡Cómo se atrevió a venir para arruinar la boda a mi hija!—le reclamó Paul White a Elroy

—Si se casa lo que quedará arruinada será la vida de ella, la de mi sobrino y la del bebé que espera, Candice, William te ama, espéralo sé que volverá por ti.

El ministro expresó: Lo siento mucho pero en estas circunstancias no puedo casarlos, Candice quedarás disciplinada por un año en la Iglesia por fornicación, sólo oficiaré tu boda si el contrayente es el padre de tu hijo, ya nada tengo que hacer aquí, me retiro.

Tom se encolerizó y agarró a la señora Elroy por el cuello de su vestido como si su contrincante fuese hombre, George intervino pues la estaba lastimando.

—A usted vieja metiche nadie la invitó, yo voy a reparar la falta de su sobrino, sólo se burló de Candy y la abandonó.

George logró quitar el agarre de Tom hacia Elroy y replicó diciendo: William vendrá a reparar su error…

Tom no lo dejó terminar y se volteó hacia Candy quien estaba llorando: Amor podemos casarnos en el próximo poblado, Señor Paul aunque todo el mundo se enteró de lo de Candy sigo manteniendo mi propuesta de matrimonio, Amor dime que sí que nos casaremos en la próxima ciudad.

Candy miró a su padre y este asintió con la cabeza.

 **Hola chicas, lindo inicio de semana, Feliz día del Padre para quienes todavía tengan la dicha de tenerlo con ustedes, estoy segura que los apapacharon, aquí estoy tratando de agarrar impulso, saludos a todas y acepto sugerencias para la siguiente actualización, el fic con más pedidos es el que podría subir, será mañana? Pasado? en una semana? En un mes no sé. De antemano agradezco sus comentarios. Bendiciones.**


	20. Chapter 20

—No será así Tom, he decidido que no me casaré contigo, que el ministro se haya negado es señal de que podría empeorar mi situación actual, aunque el padre de mi hijo me abandonó lo criaré sola, tengo dos manos para trabajar —, expresó Candy decidida, luego miró a su padre y le dijo— Si no quieres que siga viviendo bajo tú mismo techo lo comprendo, ahora mismo recogeré mis cosas y me marcharé.

Paul White no le respondió, sentía que lo estaba desafiando al actuar con rebeldía pues no cumpliría sus órdenes.

— Candy te amo, no es tanto por tu condición que me quiero casar contigo sino por los sentimientos que siempre he albergado en mi corazón por ti —, trataba Tom de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Candy te puedo dar posada mientras regresa mi sobrino de Londres, las puertas de la finca Andrew están abiertas para ti, con nosotros no te faltará nada —, le ofreció la señora Elroy.

—No puedo aceptar su oferta señora Elroy, me siento dolida por lo que me hizo William.

El padre de Candy reflexionó que él tuvo algo de culpa por darle hospedaje a ese seductor, quien con sus mañas mancilló a su hija, hasta a él le agradó desde que lo conoció, no dejaría que Candy sufriera si podía evitarlo, además casi todas sus ganancias se debieron al esfuerzo de ella, no permitiría que se quedara con Elroy, pensaba que era una alcahueta y que no había educado bien al joven casanova, su nieto o nieta no tendría la influencia de la anciana.

—Bien, no hay nada que celebrar, la cocinera les dará a cada uno su porción del banquete —, se dirigió el Señor White a sus invitados.

Tom se retiró de ahí enojado, al ver que Candy no cambió de parecer, le arruinaron sus planes, no descansaría hasta vengarse de la señora Elroy.

Candy bajó con sus pertenencias, se puso enfrente de su padre y le dijo—, antes de partir deseo que me dé su bendición.

Paul White miró a su hija, no resistió y la abrazó diciéndole —, ¡Como puedes pensar que dejaré que te vayas! Eres la única persona que amo en esta vida.

En Londres el príncipe Alberto fue a la habitación de la reina, esta se sorprendió al verlo, ya que no lo había requerido.

— ¡Alberto! no me acuerdo haberte llamado.

— ¿Acaso tengo que esperar hasta que me llames? Antes de ser reina eres mi esposa y está establecido por Dios que la mujer, debe estar sujeta a su marido y debes obedecer a Dios antes que a los hombres.

—Lo sé cariño pero debemos fingir, ante mis súbditos mi palabra es la única que vale, ¿deseas dormir esta noche conmigo?

—Sí, pero tengo una petición que hacer, debo confesarte que por eso me dispuse a verte.

— ¿Qué sucede? Si lo deseas hasta la mitad de mi reino te daré.

—Es algo sencillo no deseo regalos, el único bien que tengo eres tú y para mi es suficiente.

La reina se arrojó en los brazos de su esposo, con eso la hizo rendirse ante él.

—Quiero que dejes libre a William Albert Andrew.

Ella se alejó un poco de él y soltó un rotundo no.

—Ya dispuse su destino y nada me hará cambiar de opinión, no quiero parecer débil ante los demás.

El príncipe Alberto tuvo que usar una táctica, que sólo usaba como último recurso cuando la reina se mostraba necia ante sus peticiones: Fingir celos.

— ¿Acaso te interesa tanto ese hombre que deseas tenerlo cerca de ti? Sé que es buen mozo ¡Ya no te soy suficiente! Ha menguado tu amor por mí ¿Y ahora el despierta tu pasión?

— ¡No mi amor! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Simplemente William ha sido un excelente guardia real, descubrió más de una conspiración contra mí, me siento segura al tenerlo cerca de nuestra familia.

—De quien te debes de confiar es de Dios y no de un simple hombre. William puede entrenar a alguien para que realice con eficiencia las actividades que el ejecutaba.

La reina se dio cuenta que su esposo se había propuesto que le diera la libertad a Albert, sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta lograr su cometido, a toda costa quiso evitar conflictos con él por lo que dijo: Está bien, haré como tú dices le diré que entrene a alguien y luego podrá irse, considero que en seis meses estará listo el nuevo jefe de la guardia real.

El príncipe Alberto replicó: Creo que con tres meses es más que suficiente.

— ¡Está bien! Tres meses serán —, contestó la reina derrotada.

Al día siguiente abrieron aquella celda, le notificaron a Albert que entrenaría a alguien para que ocupara su puesto y que después de tres meses podría irse.

 **Hola chicas gracias a todas aquellas que siguen dejándome sus comentarios y que han tenido paciencia conmigo, saben que me he propuesto terminar todas mis historias.**

 **Saludos a Ana Isela, Jhana Marti, Luka gottchalk, Silvia Gabriela Infante, el broche, Maravilla 121, Serenety usagi, venezolana López, sayuri1707, Yuleni paredes, Lucy M, Gina Riquelme, Kecs, AdoradaAndrew, YalmiFanAlbert, Gladis, Luz Nelly, Ever Blue, Elo Andrew, Gaby w. Andrew, Loreley Ardlay, Mary silenciosa.**


	21. Chapter 21

El marqués de Hartington se enteró que dejarían en libertad a Albert, en un plazo no mayor de tres meses, fue ante la reina para exponer su inconformidad.

—Su majestad—, Se hincó el marqués en señal de reverencia.

—Hartington ¿A qué has venido?

—Excelentísima reina, quiero que rectifique su proceder con William Andrew, deseo que despose a mi hija menor, como usted bien sabe, él estaba destinado a ser mi yerno.

—Hartington, mi esposo intercedió por él, es por eso que le daré la libertad.

—¡Pero usted ya había dispuesto darle un título nobiliario! no puede retractarse.

—¿Cómo osas a recriminarme por mis actos? No tengo que darte explicaciones de mis decisiones, no daré marcha atrás sobre eso. Me has disgustado, en el futuro no deseo ver tu rostro.

La reina hizo una señal y se acercaron los guardias para escoltar al marqués hacia la salida del recinto.

Todos los días desde el alba hasta el anochecer, Albert entrenaba a los que tomarían su lugar, la misma reina los eligió. Las mujeres de la corte lo observaban era un espectáculo diario que no deseaban perderse por nada en el mundo. Ver como tomaba su espada con sus brazos venosos y fuertes, manejaba todo tipo de armas, hasta se abanicaban en cada movimiento que hacía, en definitivo no querían que se fuera de Inglaterra. Algunas veces la reina también espió por la ventana, un día su esposo la descubrió, ya había pasado dos meses, la reina se sintió tan avergonzada con Alberto de sajonia, que decidió darle la libertad a Albert antes de lo previsto.

En Chicago la señora Elroy se encargó del banco, aunque los hombres de la localidad tenían desconfianza de hacer negocios con una mujer, pero los agricultores y ganaderos necesitaban préstamos, y el banco Andrew cobraba intereses más bajos que los Legan.

George aunque no sabía nada de ganadería tuvo que personalizarse en eso. A veces acudía a Candy para pedirle algún consejo o qué le despejara alguna duda. Candy no le negaba la consulta, en Chicago tenían por costumbre apoyarse entre vecinos.

George y Elroy se preocupaban de que ella siguiera cabalgando en su estado de gravidez.

El príncipe Alberto llegó a darle la buena noticia a Albert de que no cumpliría el plazo establecido.

—Ya puedes irte cuando quieras William, le dije a mi esposa que yo mismo te lo informaría.

—Pero todavía quedan algunas cosas que…

—¿A poco tu naciste sabiendo todas esas técnicas? a ti también te entrenaron, sólo di quienes fueron tus maestros para que ellos le den continuidad a tus enseñanzas.

Ese mismo día dejaron libre a Albert, tendría que esperar más de una semana para tomar la próxima embarcación hacia América. En el tiempo que estuvo en Londres logró hacer negocios con un exportador de telas finas, deseaba que su Candy se hiciera hermosos vestidos.

Pamela fue contratada nuevamente al servicio de los White, el padre de Candy la perdonó por su indiscreción de contar sobre el embarazo de su hija, pero era la única persona en quien confiaba Candy.

Llegó una carta de Londres a Chicago dirigida hacia Candy. Tom estaba de visita en su casa.

Pamela entró al salón con el sobre en sus manos, pero al ver que su jefa estaba acompañada se dio la vuelta.

—Pam ¿Qué tienes en la mano? —, le preguntó Candy.

—Niña, es una carta de William Andrew, pero se la dejaré en su habitación.

Candy iniciaba el segundo trimestre de su embarazo, sus hormonas la traicionaban con frecuencia, en ese momento estaba melancólica y usó a Tom como paño de lágrimas.

—Trae acá Pam, quiero leerla.

Tom miró a Pamela con coraje por su inoportunidad.

En aquel escrito decía:

 _Querida Candy: Deseo que al recibir estas líneas te encuentres bien de salud, yo he estado mal anímicamente por nuestra separación involuntaria._

 _Aunque mi tía y George de seguro te explicaron lo que me pasó, estoy preocupado por no saber nada de ti. Debí decirte mi posición en Inglaterra, pero no creí que fuera necesario, pensé en una nueva vida a tu lado, no creí que la reina mandara a sus hombres para traerme ante ella._

 _Tengo que cumplir tres meses aquí, luego podré regresar a tu lado, o quizás llegue antes que esta carta, cuando nos veamos te contaré todo sobre mi, para que no haya ningún secreto entre nosotros. Por favor ten paciencia._

 _Te ama desde lo más profundo de su alma._

 _William A. Andrew._

Tom vio esperanzada a Candy y lo invadieron los celos, se puso de pie de improviso.

—Tengo que retirarme Candy

—Gracias por la fruta Tom.

Tom puso una sonrisa fingida y se retiró.

Al día siguiente Tom preparó una trampa, la haría tener un accidente para que perdiera el bebé y no hubiera nada que la atara con Albert.

Candy se despidió de su papá, trasladaría el ganado a otro potrero que tuviera pastura. Tom hizo una zanja que cubrió con hojas donde Candy pasó con su caballo, el animal cayó y Candy con él, los jinetes que la acompañaban se asustaron al verla inconsciente, trataron de quitar al caballo porque la tenía aplastada.

 **Hola chicas espero estén bien. Saludos a** **Boribonbon, Candy Candy,** **Ana Isela, Silvia Gabriela Infante, el broche, Maravilla 121, Serenety usagi, venezolana López, sayuri1707, Yuleni paredes, Lucy M, Gina Riquelme, Kecs, AdoradaAndrew, YalmiFanAlbert, Gladis, Luz Nelly, Ever Blue, Elo Andrew, Gaby w. Andrew, Loreley Ardlay, Mary silenciosa, Lovly Ardley, Yagui fun,** **Luka gottchalk, Luisa.**


	22. Chapter 22

Al caballo favorito de Candy se le fracturó la pata, sus empleados regresaron a la finca White, Paul vio a la distancia que se acercaban unos jinetes, sintió desvanecerse cuando distinguió a su hija en los brazos del capataz y que el caballo pura sangre cojeaba.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Candy? —. Paul extendió sus brazos para que se la cediera.

—El caballo cayó en una zanja, transitamos a diario por ese lugar y ese bache no estaba ahí, señor creo que lo hicieron a propósito.

— ¿Quién querría dañar a mi hija? Ella no tiene enemigos.

—Señor, déjeme llevarla a su habitación para que usted no se agite.

— ¿Ustedes que esperan? ¡Vayan por el médico! —, le ordenó Paul a los demás jornaleros.

Al bajar el capataz del caballo vio su ropa ensangrentada, Paul se dio cuenta que aquella sangre provenía de Candy.

Pamela al ver la condición de su ama expresó —, Señor Paul creo que es mejor que venga la partera.

—Pero si todavía no es el tiempo de que…

—Creo que la niña Candy perdió al bebé.

— ¡Cállate mujer! Tú no sabes nada —, la reprendió Paul.

Paul no soportó la impresión de ver a su hija en ese estado, su mente desvarió saliéndose de la realidad. Tom se presentó como si nada y encontró Paul con la mirada perdida. No hizo preguntas sólo desorbitó los ojos al ver a Candy inconsciente «No te mueras, solo quiero que pierdas al bastardo»

El médico llegó y pidió que se salieran todos de la habitación menos Pamela.

En seguida las Legan esparcieron los últimos acontecimientos a los cuatro vientos, esto llegó a oídos de la señora Elroy y se apresuró a visitar a Candy, al llegar encontró a Paul meciéndose en una silla.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —reclamó Tom.

—Vine a ofrecer mi ayuda para cuidar de Candy, supe lo que le pasó.

—Es mejor que se vaya, aquí no tiene nada que hacer, como ve tenemos la situación bajo control.

—Soy amiga de la familia.

—Usted no es amiga de la familia, Candy no quiere ni oír de ustedes.

El médico salió sudoroso.

— ¿Cómo está mi sobrina? —, preguntó Elroy

—Es joven, confío en que se salvará, gracias a Dios cesó la hemorragia pensé que la perderíamos , será un golpe duro para ella cuando se entere de que perdió al bebé, le dejé las indicaciones a Pamela de cómo debe cuidarla.

Tom disimuló una sonrisa, sintió alivió de saber que Candy se salvaría, escuchó que el caballo se quejaba por el dolor en su pata, salió para ver lo mal que quedó, lo tomó por él freno y lo alejó un poco, Elroy observaba todo por la ventana, se sobresaltó al escuchar el disparo.

—Entiérrenlo, se lo llevaríamos al carnicero pero de seguro a Candy no le gustará que su caballo se haya convertido en comida para perros. —le ordenó Tom al capataz.

Después de matar al caballo, Tom entró a la casa y sacó arbitrariamente a la señora Elroy. Paul seguía en la luna sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor de él.

Tom tomó el mando de la casa mientras Candy y Paul estaban enfermos.

 **Hola chicas me pidieron que actualizara este fic nuevamente. Si me animan actualizo otro de mis fic el fin de semana. Ayer actualicé la hija del ministro.**


	23. Chapter 23

Después de un día abrumador George llegó a la finca Andrew, le pareció raro encontrar a la señora Elroy hincada, elevando sus plegarias al Creador; no quiso interrumpir ese momento de intimidad y decidió retirarse a su habitación, el criado hizo ruido al ofrecerle llenarle la tina para que se bañara, y Elroy interrumpió su oración para platicar con George. Al ver que quería ponerse de pie fue a ayudarla.

—Buenas noches señora Elroy, no quería interrumpir sus oraciones.

—George, ¿Qué haré? William no me perdonará que no haya podido proteger a Candy de esa desgracia.

—¿Desgracia ha dicho? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso la señorita Candy ha…? —, preguntó George con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho, a la expectativa de recibir la mala noticia.

—Candy perdió a su bebé, y ahora ese malvado de Stevens está en la finca, creyéndose dueño y señor de la propiedad; y de los que habitan en ella.

George apretó las manos y los dientes, fue a tomar la escopeta que tenían en una vitrina, pero la señora Elroy lo detuvo diciendo: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Traer conmigo a la señorita Candy y a su padre, no lo dejaremos a la merced de ese perverso, William no me perdonará si no hago nada por ella.

—Después de que me corrió con groserías, fue a quejarme con el alguacil, y este me dijo que Stevens está en su derecho, pues, siempre ha sido amigo de la familia White además de socios.

 **Finca White**

Tom entró a la habitación de Candy, todavía no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, en ese momento entro Pamela sin avisar y vio su acción.

—Señor Tom, le pido que se retire de la habitación, la niña Candy necesita mucho reposo aparte, no creo que sea correcto que usted esté aquí.

Tom se molestó ante las palabras de Pamela y le dijo con prepotencia: Tú no eres nadie para decir lo que es o no correcto, es mejor que no me provoques.

Al día siguiente Tom contrató a la esposa de uno de sus trabajadores para cuidar de Candy y corrió a Pamela, ella le pidió asilo a la señora Elroy.

Pasó una semana y Candy por fin abrió los ojos, Tom estaba en un sillón a lado de su cama, escuchó que se movió y se puso atento.

—Buenos días cariño, por fin despiertas.

—Tom ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mi papá?

—Quiero que desayunes para que agarres fuerzas luego aclararé tus dudas. —Se paró y desde la puerta de la habitación ordenó que subieran alimentos para Candy. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

La empleada le llevó huevos revueltos y té, iba a entrar para poner el servicio en la mesita, pero Tom agarró el desayuno y le dijo que su fuera. Le acercó la mesa a Candy y se ofreció a darle de comer en la boca, ella se negó, pero el no le hizo caso.

Después del último bocado, Candy preguntó: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? — mostraba preocupación evidente en su rostro.

—¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

—Tengo miedo de que le afecte a mi bebé… —Candy se llevó las manos a su panza, y se dio cuenta que ya no la tenía tan abultada.

Tom le agarró la mano —princesa es muy difícil para mí informarte que perdiste al bebé en esa caída.

—¿Cuál caída?

—¿no recuerdas? El caballo cayó en una zanja y te aplastó, quizás el golpe que te produjo hizo que perdieras a tu bebé, ya lo enterramos. Le mandé hacer una lápida de mármol.

Candy no creía lo que le decía Tom, se puso de pie este la detuvo, pero ella lo empujó, bajó a prisa las escaleras y encontró a su papá en la mecedora con la ropa sucia.

—Papá ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué le pasó a mi bebé? —Candy lo sacudía para que reaccionaria, pero Paul ni siquiera parpadeaba.

La embarcación donde viajaba Albert llegó al muelle de Chicago.

 **Holas chicas, aquí les dejo una pequeña actualización. Espero estén bien de salud y disfrutando de las bendiciones de nuestro Dios.**


	24. Chapter 24

—Candy, desde que tuviste el accidente tu padre ha estado así, no sabes lo mucho que me duele verlo en esa condición. —le informó Tom.

—¿Qué ha dicho el doctor? ¿Podrá ser el mismo de antes?

—Dice que es demencia senil, que se lo provocó la impresión de verte enferma y de saber que murió su nieto.

Candy besó la cabeza de su padre, se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de su bata, y gritó: Pamela, ven para que me ayudes a bañar a mi padre.

—Candy, Pamela no está aquí, ya no trabaja para nosotros.

—¿Cómo que no trabaja para nosotros? ¿Dónde está? —le cuestionó Candy.

—Argumentó que no quería cuidar enfermos y la tuve que despedir, dijo que a ella no le correspondía asear a tu padre, por ser soltera.

—No creo que Pamela diga algo así.

—¿Dudas de mí?

—No, es solo que Pamela siempre ha estado con nosotros en las buenas y en las malas, no puedo creer que me haya dejado a mi suerte, tengo que hablar con ella, la haré volver.

—Ya contraté a una criada, es muy hacendosa, ha cuidado muy bien de ti.

—Yo quiero a Pamela conmigo.

—Ya hasta olvidaste a tu bebé, por esa…

—Mi bebé, llévame a su tumba por favor.

—Primero debes cambiarte de ropa.

Candy subió a su recámara, las lágrimas brotaban como una fuente, le parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla, pensó «Yo tuve la culpa, no debí montar durante el embarazo, ahora mi consuelo se ha ido, mi bebé era lo que me motivaba a seguir adelante, después de que me abandonó Albert»

Tom les ordenó a los criados que se encargaran de Paul, lo tuvo descuidado todo el tiempo que Candy estuvo convaleciente, hasta perdió varios kilos. Lo que deseaba era que ella se quedara sola, para que dependiera de él por completo. —Si alguien viene a buscar a Candy, le dirás que fuimos de paseo y que nos veíamos muy contentos. —instruyó a la criada.

Candy bajó los escalones cabizbaja.

—Ya di las instrucciones para que aseen a tu padre, cuando regresemos estará limpio.

Albert lo primero que hizo fue solicitar el servicio de una carreta, para que lo llevaran a la finca White.

Tom llevó a Candy al cementerio. Al llegar se bajaron del caballo (en el camino Tom le explicó que tuvo que sacrificar al de ella, porque se le fracturó la pata), Candy cayó hincada frente a la tumba, era la única que tenía mármol, a todas las demás solo la adornaban cruces de madera, Candy sintió una gran amargura en el corazón. Abrazó la lápida mientras Tom le acariciaba la cabeza.

Albert bajó de la carreta en la entrada de la finca White, entró y la criada sin darle tiempo a que le preguntara por Candy dijo: El señor Thomas y la señora Stevens salieron de paseo, cabe la posibilidad que vengan al anochecer.

—La esperaré —respondió Albert, los celos se le reflejaban en el rostro.

—Lo siento, debo seguir con mis obligaciones, no puedo quedarme vigilándolo, le sugiero que venga mañana.

Albert se encaminó hacia su propiedad.

El cochero no quiso decirle sobre lo que acontecido a los White, se comportó huraño para que Albert no se animara a preguntarle nada.

Entró a su casa, la señora Elroy estaba por tomar el té junto con George, al verlo, dejó caer su taza y caminó hacia él.

—Hijo, por fin has llegado.

—Tía ¿Qué ha pasado con Candy? Me dijo una criada que salió a pasear con Thomás Stevens, pero la forma en que lo contó fue como si Tom y Candy tuvieran una relación.

—Oh Albert, tengo que decirte algo terrible.

—¿Qué pasó Tía?

La señora Elroy no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, era como si esperara la llegada de Albert para sacar todas las lágrimas acumuladas.


End file.
